These Little Adventures
by moviemaniac12
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Arthur and his children. Even the most experienced Point Man finds family life hard, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Family Fics.
1. A Little Incident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**This was a one-shot I've been wanting to do for a while. I hope you enjoy!**

Arthur sat in his garden chair, debating himself.

He had always wanted some normal aspect in his life. Now he had more than he ever could have wanted. A wife that he loved more than anything, a beautiful house and children he would kill for. The only thing that bother him was that he wasn't all too confident with his ability to be a food father.

Ariadne was a brilliant mother. Arthur always admired how she picked up parenting so easily. Arthur always showed the most loving affection for his children, but he wondered what they thought about him. Sure, he was a great Point Man, but you can't exactly develop colour coded files on how to raise your kids. He felt like he had yet to prove his ability as a dad. He let his head fall into his hands as he exhaled.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

His head snapped up. His eyes glazed over the garden for the source of the voice, but he couldn't see either of his children.

"Daddy!"

He stood up and looked around again. He certainly heard a voice. A small, distressed call to be more specific. He quickly grew concerned at the absence of his children.

Within a few seconds, a small boy around the age of 3 ran up to the Point Man and wrapped his arm around one of his legs. Arthur placed a hand on the boy's head.

"Thomas, what's wrong?"

The small boy stared up at him with brown eyes, and quickly started tugging on his trouser leg.

"Daddy! Come quick! Sam is stuck!" he cried, tugging on the fabric.

Arthur stiffened. "Where is she?"

Arthur quickly followed the small boy further to the back of the garden. Thomas ran and pointed to a tree (one that Arthur often wanted to take down for this exact reason: the safety of his children). Arthur ran to the bottom and swallowed.

Yes, it was a tall tree. And at the top was his 5 year old daughter, clinging to one of the branches.

"Samantha!" Arthur called. "Are you ok?"

The little girl whimpered and clung tighter to the branch. "Daddy!"

Arthur's heart clenched at the sound of his daughter's distress. He quickly placed a foot on the lowest branch and heaved himself up.

"It's alright, Daddy's coming!"

He quickly started climbing up the tree. He grew more frantic at the thought of what would happen if she fell…

Arthur quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused on getting to his child.

"Daddy! Quickly!" Samantha sobbed, wishing she hadn't bragged to Thomas so much about how high she could climb.

The sound of his daughter's cry made Arthur climb faster. He ignored the sounds of scratching and the idea of stains getting on his perfectly clean shirt. The only thing that was important to him right now was getting to his daughter.

_Arthur stared down at the perfect newborn. His breath hitched in his throat as it inhaled it's first breath and let out a loud cry. He clung to Ariadne's arm but he could not rip his eyes away from his new baby for one second. Soon, the newborn was handed to Ariadne in a bundle of pink. Ariadne smiled. _

"_She's pretty loud isn't she?" the doctor asked, smiling. _

_Arthur froze. "…She? I have a daughter?"_

"_Yes we do," Ariadne sighed, placing her hand on his cheek. "Here."_

_She handed the small baby up to Arthur, who grasped the tiny person in his arms. He stared down at her, and looked into her tiny brown eyes. _

"_My daughter," he whispered. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her new forehead. "What are we calling her?" he asked, glancing over at Ariadne._

"_Hmm…" Ariadne felt her eyes closing from exhaustion. "You pick…"_

_Arthur smiled as she fell asleep, then turned his attention back to his new baby girl, who was now staring up at him widely. _

"_I'm your Daddy," he grinned. "…And I'll always look after you…Samantha."_

"Daddy's coming! Hold on sweetheart!"

Arthur felt himself growing more and more anxious. He pulled himself up on another branch and hovered for a moment, gathering his breath. Another yelp from his baby sent him up again, pulling himself up. He looked down and realised how high up he was. _Samantha must be a good climber _he thought proudly.

"Daddy, I'm gonna fall!"

Arthur swallowed. "No you're not. You're going to be fine sweetie!"

He scrambled up the last few branches to where his little girl was clinging on. He exhaled and wrapped her tiny body in his arms.

"Daddy's here," he sighed. The little girl clung tightly around her father's neck. Arthur lifted himself up onto the branch and wrapped his arms around her body, breathing out into her dark hair.

"Please don't be mad!" she cried. "I was just playing, but I couldn't get down!"

"It's ok sweetie, I'm not mad," he whispered, stroking her brown locks.

_Arthur sighed and grasped his baby boy's tiny hands. _

"_Please wake up. Please," he whispered._

_The past hour had been traumatic to say the least. As soon as he was born, Arthur was enraged that he couldn't hold his son. There was an array of wires, demands and doctors, causing Ariadne to panic. _

_Arthur followed them around the hospital. His heart broke as he stared down at his baby son, who was sleeping peacefully, despite the wires going into his arms. It reminded Arthur of dream-sharing._

"_Please Thomas. Wake up for Daddy," he begged quietly._

_At that moment, the tiny boy opened his eyes and stared up at his father. Arthur blinked._

"_Thomas?"_

_The baby softly cooed, and Arthur allowed his face to break into a huge smile. He wrapped his hand tighter around the smaller hand. _

"_Hi baby."_

Arthur jumped from the lowest branch to the soft ground, still clutching a frightened Samantha in his arms. Even when they were both on solid ground, he still carried her tightly.

He looked down at Thomas, who was staring wide eyed at the scene before him. Arthur gently grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Good boy Thomas," he praised. "You did a good thing coming to get me."

The boy stared up at him, grinning widely. "Thanks Daddy." Arthur used his one free arm to lift him up.

As Arthur stood in his garden, holding both of his children, just after finishing their newest adventure, he smiled to himself.

Maybe he was a good father.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't a good father.

He was a great father.


	2. Spaghetti and Content

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

**Wanted to add a bit more. I loved writing about Arthur and Ariadne's kids!**

"Samantha, eat your dinner," Ariadne sighed.

The small brunette poked at her spaghetti suspiciously. "What if I don't like it?"

Ariadne smiled. "You'll never know until you try."

Samantha wrinkled her nose and placed her fork down. Ariadne sighed again.

"Fine. Be hungry for the rest of the night."

Arthur poked his head around the door. "She's got your stubbornness for sure."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and your annoying humour." She eyed him for a moment. "You really have to go?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "Eames needs me for this one…" He looked at his children. "…Job."

"…Fine."

Arthur moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon. You know I hate being away from home."

She nodded. "I know. Now go, or you'll miss your flight."

He kissed cheek lovingly and smiled at his children who were far too preoccupied with playing with their food than paying attention.

"Bye guys, Daddy's going to work."

A small Thomas looked up. ""Daddy! Love you!"

"I love you too, kiddo. Love you Samantha."

The smaller girl looked up and smiled at him. "Love you Daddy. Come home soon, ok?"

"Ok." He turned to Ariadne once more. "I love you. Be safe."

"You too Mr Point Man," she smiled.

Arthur smiled and walked away, making sure to shut the door behind him. He hated leaving his family, but Eames always knew to rely on him for a good job. He more or less threw his briefcase in the trunk of his car, finding himself getting in a strop.

_For god sakes Arthur. Grow up, it's only for a couple of weeks._

He slammed the door shut and quickly drove away. After fumbling around for the radio switch, he gave up and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's only for a few weeks. They'll be fine, you'll be fine…get over it," he mumbled to himself.

He quickly stiffened and slammed his foot down on the brakes. He waited for a second, just breathing.

"If I'm not going to be happy without them…then I'm not going."

He nodded to himself and quickly reversed. Satisfied with his new epiphany, he quickly started driving back home.

He couldn't be without them. He just couldn't stand it. There was no point in going away to work if he was just going to think about them all day, every day. He loved his family too much.

He pulled into the drive and jumped out of the car, forgetting all trace of his luggage. He ran up to the door and took a brief second to smile to himself. He knocked on the door and waited, tapping his feet in excitement.

"Daddy!"

His eyes shot down to Thomas who was standing on the other side of the door, smiling away. Arthur bent down and picked him up, lifting him into the air.

"Hey buddy!" he grinned.

"You're home already?" the small boy mused.

"I'm not going after all, Thomas."

Thomas smiled with glee and clutched his father's tie. Arthur looked up and saw Ariadne smiling at them, arms folded.

"Eames isn't going to be happy," she smirked.

Arthur chuckled to himself. "Eames can screw it." He glanced at Thomas. "I mean…he can…"

"Daddy's home!"

Arthur looked down and saw Samantha tugging at his leg. He stroked her hair. "Yes, Daddy's home."

* * *

Arthur watched as Ariadne collapsed down on the couch next to him, her eyes tired from another day. He placed his arm around her and felt a little burst of happiness when she squeezed his hand.

"Are they asleep?"

"Just," she sighed. She turned to him and smiled. "I'm happy you didn't go."

"Me too," Arthur admitted. "I can't bear to leave any of you."

"You can't stay in the house forever," she smirked.

He smiled and lightly pressed his lips against her cheek. "Maybe. But until then, I'm perfectly content."


	3. A Visit to the Doctor's Office

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

**It's decided. This will now be a series of one-shots.**

Arthur felt his heart sink as the tiny brunette clung to his shirt collar.

"Samantha, sweetie, everything will be fine," he assured. The small girl still didn't release her grip on the fabric of his shirt.

"Daddy, I want to go home," she cried.

He took her tiny hands in his and looked into her large eyes. "Samantha, the doctor is not a big deal. All that's going to happen is he's going to give you a teeny tiny shot."

Her eyes watered quickly and she buried her face in his neck. Arthur sighed and clung to her back, wishing he could sweep her up and run her home, far away from any doctor that wanted to inject his daughter.

"Mr Connolly?"

Arthur looked up and the nurse, who was smiling kindly down on him and his daughter "The doctor's ready for you now."

Arthur nodded and stood up, picking up Samantha in his arms. "She's a little scared."

The nurse smiled. "That's alright. We get a lot of frightened children in here, but the doctor is very nice, and the shot won't hurt one bit."

Arthur followed her into one of the rooms, and greeted the doctor who was sitting at his desk. Arthur eyed him carefully, not fully trusting the man who was about to stick a needle into his child.

"Ah, Samantha Connolly," he said, standing up. "I hear you're a little scared."

Arthur felt a tiny head nod into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will only take 2 seconds. All you'll feel is a little sting." The doctor smiled at Arthur. "You can take a seat."

Arthur reluctantly placed Samantha down on the hospital bed, still clutching her hand. "Is it alright if I hold her hand?"

"Of course." The doctor looked to Arthur. "She might not want to see the needle if she's scared."

Arthur nodded and bend down. "Samantha, look at daddy."

The tiny girl looked up with teary eyes and squeezed his hand. Arthur swallowed as he saw the needle being assembled out of the corner of his eye. "Can you be a really brave girl for me?"

"Uh-huh," she sniffled. "Can you hold my hand?"

Arthur smiled. "I won't let go."

"Right Samantha, let me know when you're ready," the doctor said, sitting next to the young girl. She stiffened visibly and squeezed Arthur's hand tighter.

"Will it hurt?" she whimpered.

"You'll only feel a sting, I promise."

"Ok. Go," she mumbled.

Arthur watched as the doctor slid the needle into her arm. He suddenly remembered every job he ever did. He wondered how many times he had needles shoved into his skin. A slight squeeze from Samantha's tiny hand prompted him back into the room. It was one of those moments when Arthur knew he had to be a father. In that split second of pain, Arthur wanted to grab his child and hide her from the world, hide her from all the other injections and trees and dangerous people.

But he figured if he didn't want her to get chicken pox, then maybe getting the injection was the best idea.

"All done."

Arthur watched as the tiny person recovered and wiped her eyes. "Was that it?" she asked in awe.

The doctor nodded and smiled at her, kindly. "That's all. Thank you for being such a good girl."

"Come on Samantha," Arthur said, picking her up again. "Thank you," he mouthed to the doctor before taking her out of the room. "You were so brave, sweetie."

"Can we get some ice cream now?" she asked, as if nothing happened. Arthur chuckled, then nodded.

"Of course we can," he smiled. "Let's go."

Arthur didn't place her back down unil they were out of the hospital and by the car. He strapped her into the front seat and smiled at her. "I'm going to have to tell Mommy how brave you were."

She beamed back up at him. "Will she be happy with me?"

"Very."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

Samantha stared up at him curiously. "Have you ever had an injection before?"

Arthur smiled to himself. "Lots of times sweetie. Lots of times."


	4. Stories of Princes and Princesses

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Someone requested an Ariadne chapter. So here it is!**

On the rare times that Arthur did leave to work, Ariadne missed him like crazy. On the up side, she managed to get time with her most valuable treasures. Her children.

When she found out she was pregnant with Samantha, she was terrified. She had no idea how to raise a child, and she didn't know how Arthur would react.

_She stared at his motionless form. _

"_Arthur, please say something."_

_He looked at her, eyes narrowed. "How long?"_

"_About a month," she said, pressing down on her stomach with her hand. Arthur stares at her, long enough for her to begin to worry. _

"_I'm sorry Ariadne," he says. "I know I've put you in a dangerous situation…but…"_

"_But?"_

_He looked up at her, eyes intently staring into hers. "But I couldn't give a damn."_

_Within seconds, they're in each others arms, Arthur kissing her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, any part he could reach. She clung to his neck, exhaling softly._

"_I can't believe this," he mumbled. "Thank you."_

"_Thank you for what?"_

_He smiled down at her. "For making me something I thought I'd never have the chance to be."_

"Mommy! Tell me the rest of the story!"

"Hmm?" Ariadne looked back down to where Thomas was tucked deeply into his fluffy sheets.

"Tell me the rest of the story!" he cried.

"Oh…right." She snuggled up into the sheets next to her son and smiled. "Right. Once upon a time, there was a boy. His name was…"

"Arthur! Like Daddy!"

She smiled. "Ok, Arthur. So Arthur had many friends, but his two best friends were knights in the land of…" She scattered her brain. "Limbo. One of Arthur's friends…Dom…was not allowed to see his children."

"Why?" Thomas asked, sounding genuinely upset.

"Um…" Ariadne paused. "Because he had been kicked out of Limbo for…stealing. But he wanted to see his children so badly, that Arthur and his friend…Eames helped him try to get back into Limbo."

"But they needed a Princess!" The little boy cried out.

Ariadne nodded. "That's right, they needed a Princess. So Dom went to find the perfect Princess for the job."

"Did he find one?"

"Sure he did. Her name was…"

Thomas beamed. "Your name!"

"Ok, Ariadne. So Princess Ariadne helped Prince Arthur and Sir Eames get Dom back to Limbo. King Saito said that he would allow Dom to go home, only if they performed a magic quest."

"Did…did he get home in the end?"

She nodded. "Yep. And Prince Arthur and Princess Ariadne fell in love and had lots of babies."

Ariadne watched as Thomas scrunched his face up. "Eww,"

She chuckled to herself and stood up, making sure to kiss her son on the cheek. "Night, sweetie."

"Goodnight Mommy."

Before she left, Ariadne made sure to get one last look at Thomas, his sleepy brown eyes and floppy dark hair.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised that their son was an exact replica of Prince Arthur.


	5. Fun Uncle Eames

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

"I am not looking forward to this, Ari," Arthur groaned.

Ariadne smiled as she walked around him, straightening various pillows and other furniture. "Come on, you haven't seen Eames in what, 3 months?"

"Yes, and I intended to keep it that way."

She grinned and reached up, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Besides, the kids love Eames."

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Just…please, let's keep this quick?"

Ariadne smirked. "Fine." She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up onto her toes. "But if you act nice, I'll make it worth your while…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. "Oh yeah…in what way."

She smiled and kissed his lips ever-so-quickly. "In everyway."

Within seconds, Arthur had pined his wife against the kitchen counter, leaning in so close, that she could feel his warm breaths on her cheeks.

"Why don't we just cancel if you're that interested?" he smirked. She pressed her lips to his for a moment.

"Trust me Arthur, if I was interested, we'd be upstairs right now," she whispered, sending shivers up Arthur's back.

Arthur cursed when the doorbell went off. Ariadne smiled at him then walked back to the kitchen calmly. "You can get that."

Arthur sighed and walked into the hallway. When he opened the front door, Eames was on the other side, smirking like an idiot.

"Arthur, darling! Good to see you again!" he smiled, walking straight in. Arthur growled then he received a hard pat on the back.

"Eames," he sighed, pushing his hand away.

It's not that Arthur didn't like Eames. He just…didn't particularly like having him in his house. He was loud. He taught the kids bad words, but he put up with it because Eames was (as Samantha called him) fun Uncle Eames.

Eames looked around. "So where are those adorable children of yours?"

As if on cue, Arthur watched with annoyance as Samantha ran in, getting swept up in Eames's arms.

"Uncle Eames!" she cried.

Eames smiled and hugged the small girl. "Hello beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I had an injection the other day," she explained with great care.

Eames frowned. "An injection? I bet you weren't cared a bit."

She shook her head furiously. "No! Not at all!"

"That's my girl!" Eames smiled, lifting her higher into the air. Arthur stiffened and quickly grabbed his child from the dangerous land of Eames's plane rides.

"Samantha, go play with Thomas for a moment?"

The young girl skipped off into the other room. Eames turned to him.

"I have to admit Arthur, you've done a really nice job. They're amazing kids."

Arthur smiled proudly. "Thanks."

Eames smirked. "Now where's that sexy wife of yours?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Eames never could keep a decent conversation. "She's in the kitchen. So, had any jobs recently?"

"A couple. I went through a dry spell after that job in Madrid. But hey, I'm rich enough all ready," Eames said, a slight grin playing on his face.

"Eames! Eames!" Thomas cried as he ran in. He clutched into the leg of the forger as not to fall over and embaress himself in front of all the grown ups.

"Hello little chap," Eames smiled. "How are you?"

"You play! You play!" Thomas cried, pointing to the living room and his quite wide collection of toys.

Arthur smiled at his over-enthusiastic son. "Thomas, Eames just arrived."

"No it's fine. I've missed the toys anyway," Eames smiled, allowing himself to be dragged away.

Arthur stood in the hallway for a moment, Ariadne's words lingering in his ear.

_I'll make it worth your while._

He swallowed and pulled on his tie. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Little Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

**Let me know what you guys like. Angst, happy, humour… Obviously this will be a variety, but let me know what your preferences are!**

Arthur moved his hand up to Ariadne's cheek and trailed his fingers along her skin. He smiled at her deeply, feeling completely happy in that moment. Obviously he loved his children, but small moments like these with Ariadne were highlights in his day. This were the small moments he looked forward to, whether it was a simple glance from across the room, a small moment when the kids were playing, a quick kiss on the cheek or moments like this, when the kids were in bed and he and Ariadne would lie in bed, simply talking.

"Do you miss it? She asked, rubbing small patterns onto his hand with her thumb.

"What do you mean?" he asked, even though he completely knew what she meant.

She paused. "Dreaming."

"Regular or lucid?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smirk.

She smile. "Both."

"Hmm. Regular, yes. Sometimes. But I got used to that a long time ago. But I suppose, if you don't have dreams then you don't have nightmares."

"Lucid?"

He exhaled deeply. "…It depends. Do I miss the work load, the random compound tests…Eames? No. Not at all. But the feeling of complete and utter amazement when you go into a new dreamscape? The feeling of knowing that very few people in the world also do it as well? Or even just the feeling of getting up every morning and doing something totally and completely indescribable? …Yeah. I miss it sometimes." He turned his head to face Ariadne. "But I'm glad I do it less. That means I have more times for the better things. The little things."

"It was a good job," Ariadne sighed. "I miss it sometimes. But only certain jobs."

"Such as?"

She smiled. "Inception was my favourite. The Fischer job."

"Really?" Arthur asked, confusion playing on his face. "Why that job?"

"For three reasons. One, It was my first job and first look into dreaming. Two, it was the first time we met. Three, it was the most surreal thing I had ever experienced. "

"Well in that case, I suppose you're right." he said, turning his boy on it's side.

"When am I ever not right?" Arthur couldn't help but notice the deviously sexy smirk playing on her lips. He leaned over and stole a kiss from her lips.

"That's another thing I loved about the Fischer job."

"What?"

"That kiss on the second level?" she smiled. "What was all that about?"

Arthur blinked. "Umm….that was…a distraction?" He looked at her for a few moments. "Screw it."

He push his head forward, tugged on her hair. Their lips soon collided in a fiery, passionate mess. Arthur slipped his hand under the sheets, and trailer it slowly up her stomach…

"Mommy? Daddy?"

As quickly as it started, Arthur tore his hand away and sat up, slightly disappointed in the lack of progress. He quickly felt guilty when he saw his son's teary face.

"Thomas? What's wrong?"

The young boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I had a bad dream…"

Ariadne felt a tug on her heart as she watched her little boy cry. "What about sweetie?"

"Loud noises…and…angry people...and monsters."

Arthur pulled himself out of the bed and swept up a distressed Thomas in his arms, and placed him gently down on the bed next to Ariadne.

"It's alright, Thomas, you're awake now," he assured.

"I woke up and my room was so dark!" Thomas cried. "I was too scared to get out of bed!"

"It's alright, you can sleep with us.," Ariadne smiled, wrapping her arms around the boy.

Arthur slipped back in and allowed his son to curl up against his chest. He placed a hand on his back, wishing he could chase away any other bad dreams that might enter into his son's mind.

"Good night buddy," he whispered, hearing the soft sounds of light snoring appear. He looked back up to Ariadne, who he had also noticed had fallen asleep. Arthur couldn't help but stare for a moment.

Admittedly, he was very proud of is small family. Very happy with all the little things.


	7. The Godfather and Uncles Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception.**

**Some of these are not in chronological order (in order in which they happen) so it may skip back and forth the timeline, such as this one. Just a heads up! Enjoy!**

Arthur stared down at the tiny baby girl in his hands. He felt a wave of emotions run through him. Fear, excitement, happiness, disbelief. But one thing he was sure he felt was absolute love. He couldn't help but smile at this tiny person in his hands, just staring back up at him. He walked back and forth down the hospital hallway, where there was an array of nurses, mom's, babies…but the only thing he could focus on was his new daughter. That was the only thing in the entire world that seemed to matter at this point. He reached his hand out and placed a finger on Samantha's cheek, who blinked at the strange man who was holding her.

Arthur smile. "Hi." He cradled the baby tighter in his arms, not daring himself to drop her. She was too precious, too tiny, too important to him now. He watched in fascination as Samantha reach her hand up and clasped her hand around one of his fingers.

It was the first time he would ever admit it, but Arthur was scared. Terrified in fact. He knew he needed to provide everything for his daughter. He needed to be there for her, help her, protect her…he just didn't know whether he could. He was a point man. He just didn't know whether he was a father.

"Let's hope she doesn't get your personality."

Arthur looked up and smiled. "Hi guys."

Cobb, Eames and Yusuf (clearly out of their comfort zone) stood around Arthur, staring down at the tiny person in his arms. Cobb smiled.

He pointed behind him. "Sorry, but these two insisted I bring them along."

Eames lightly shoved his arm. "Hey, she needed to meet her Uncles."

Cobb glanced at the baby. "Congrats, Arthur. She's beautiful."

_More than beautiful, _Arthur thought. "Thank you Cobb," he said, smiling. He turned to Eames. "Impressed?"

Eames smiled down at the Point Man. "Arthur, this is the only time in your life you will ever hear me say this, but…well done."

"Thanks, Eames."

Eames shrugged. "No problem. What's her name?"

"Samantha," Arthur beamed proudly.

"She's so…small," Yusuf grinned. "She looks like Ariadne for sure."

Arthur nodded. "She does."

Eames looked up. "Speaking of which, where is our beloved Architect?"

"She's down there, in her room. She might be awake now if you want to see her."

Eames hurried down the hallway as Cobb looked at Yusuf. "Can you make sure he doesn't-"

"On it," Yusuf said, trudging after Eames. Cobb sat down on a seat, soon followed by Arthur, still clutching onto his new child for dear life.

Cobb grinned. "Arthur, you seem really happy."

Arthur looked up at him, in equal happiness. "I am. I think this is the first time in my life where I'm really just…here. You know?"

Cobb nodded. "I'm so happy for you, Arthur. You really deserve this."

Arthur blinked as Samantha made a small sound. It was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. That kind of sound could erase all the gunshots and explosions in his memory. He furrowed his brow and looked at Cobb. "Cobb…I'm scared."

Cobb frowned. "About what?"

Arthur sighed. "What if 'm not good enough for her? What if she hates me? I'm a point man, I have no experience whatsoever in how to raise a child."

Cobb smile softly. "Arthur, what is a point man's job?"

Confusion ran over the younger man's face. "Um…make sure everything is in place, according to plan. Do the research and make sure we know-"

Cobb rolled his eyes. "Yes, but, what did I say to you during your training?"

"You said…" Arthur looked at the ground. "Watch out for the team. Make sure to back them, and always support and protect them."

"Arthur, you just described what it's like being a father," Cobb grinned. "You're the perfect point man, and I have no doubt that you'll be the best possible father." Cobb patted Arthur on the back lightly. "Besides, you're not alone at all. You have Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf, and the proud godfather," he said, pointing to himself. "Trust me."

Arthur smiled. "Cobb…thanks. "

Cobb stood up. "No problem. Anyway, I'm gonna go find Eames and Yusuf."

After he left, Arthur returned his gaze down to his new born daughter. He didn't know how to be a father, but hey, you don't learn things if you don't try.


	8. First Words Attempt

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**I am also now taking suggestions.**

"Say Mommy!"

"Come on sweetie, say Mommy!"

"What about Daddy?"

"Samantha, say Daddy!"

Eames rolled his eyes to the heavens and groaned loudly. "Oh my bloody god, she's not going to speak!"

Arthur frowned at Eames. "Why are you here?"

"Because Cobb insisted that I came along. I had no idea that I would be spending the evening with _you._"

Arthur turned back to his daughter, who was playing with her food happily, taking no notice of the array of grown ups around her.

Ariadne sighed. "I really want to hear her first words!"

Arthur grabbed her hand. "Me too." He turned to the man next to him. "Cobb, when did your kids start speaking?"

"Not sure, I think it may have been around this age, but a little later for James." He patted Arthur on the shoulder. "Don't rush it. She'll talk at some point."

Eames stood up and approached the small child. "Look kid, I plan to go home eventually. And if you don't talk, that doesn't seem likely to happen."

Samantha opened her mouth and spoke a few random noises and sounds.

"You know, she's very enthusiastic," Eames grinned. "She might make a good forger."

"First of all, my child will have nothing to do with dream-sharking, and second, she will have nothing to do with forgers," Arthur snapped.

"Geez, just a suggestion."

"Samantha, please say something," Ariadne pleaded.

The small girl simply looked up at her mother and smiled.

Arthur grinned. "She's so beautiful." He reached forward and picked up Samantha, holding her on his chest. "Samantha, please say Daddy. "

"It's not going to happen," Eames said, standing up. "Here, let me hold her-"

"No."

Eames blinked. "What? Why the hell not?"

"I don't trust you with _my _life, let alone my daughter's."

"I won't drop her ,I promise."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Just let him hold her for a moment, Arthur."

Arthur looked at Samantha, then sighed. He handed her reluctantly over to Eames, making sure to stand near him.

"Don't you dare drop her," he warned.

"Or what, you'll shove me in an elevator and set off explosives? Oh wait, you already did that."

Eames balanced that baby on his chest and smiled. "They are rather cute, aren't they?"

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "Eames, you appear to have a soft side."

"Shut up." Eames continued to stare. "She's just so tiny."

"Yeah she is," Arthur smiled. "…Now give her back."

Eames sighed and handed Samantha back to Arthur, who cradled her instantly.

"Well, we'd better go." Cobb looked at Eames. "It's getting late."

"Right, se you soon. Bye Sexy…bye Arthur."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Go away."

Ariadne waited until Cobb and Eames had left before she kissed Arthur lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arthur smiled. "I'll put Samantha to bed."

He carried his daughter on his chest whilst walking up the stairs, allowing her to pull on his tie.

"You're a very strange child," he smiled. "Just like your Mommy, but don't tell her I told you that." He pushed open the bedroom door and placed on her the bed, watching her little feet kick in the air.

"If I'm going to give you some proper advice, here it is," he said sternly. "Do not become a forger. I mean it kiddo, that's the one profession you do not want to go into." He picket her up again and placed her down in her crib. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on the end of her nose.

"Daddy loves you. Remember that, and don't ever forget it."


	9. A Family is a Team

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Arthur!"

Arthur's head snapped up from his desk. "Yeah?"

"Arthur, I need your help!"

He quickly got up from his desk and walked out of his office and into the kitchen. "Ari?"

Ariadne was standing over their two children, holding Samantha by the arms, in a restraining way. She exhaled and looked at Arthur. "Help me, please."

Arthur walked over and picked up a screaming Thomas in his arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, they just started fighting!"

Arthur glanced at a pink faced Samantha, who was kicking against a struggling Ariadne. "Thomas started it! He was hitting me!"

Arthur frowned. "Thomas, is that true?"

"She called me an idiot!" screamed the little boy.

Ariadne picked up Samantha and carried her out of the room. "Arthur, can you deal with this?"

Arthur nodded and grabbed Thomas's hand, leading him to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked.

"To get some fresh air."

* * *

Arthur walked his son down the street, hand in hand, taking in the peace around them. It was a nice day, hot enough to walk around without a jacket.

Thomas sniffled slightly. "Are you mad at me Daddy?"

Arthur smiled lightly and shook his head. "No. Brothers and sisters fight, there's nothing you can do about it. And besides," He leaned down slightly and smirked. " I'm sure it wasn't totally your fault."

Thomas smiled and grasped his hand tighter. "No, it wasn't." There was a brief pause in the conversation. "Daddy, what's your job?"

Arthur's pace slowed slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Ryan says he's daddy is a fireman. Jane's daddy is a chief, and I don't know what to say for you."

Arthur swallowed. "Oh. Well, Tom, I…work for…the FBI?"

"Wow! Do you really?"

Arthur found his confidence and nodded. "Yeah! That's why I go away sometimes. But it's top secret. So you need to be a big boy and not say anything. Can you do that for me?"

Thomas widened his eyes and nodded quickly. "Ok Daddy. I promise."

"Good boy," Arthur smiled. "Now, would you rather have ice cream, or go home?"

"Ice cream!" Thomas squealed excitedly. He ran in front of Arthur and threw his arms in the air.

"Pick me up!" He cried.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Thomas, you're much too old now to be picked up."

"Please!"

Arthur sighed and lifted him up with a heave and placed him on his shoulder, keeping a tight grip on his legs.

"Listen, Thomas, I know you and Samantha fight sometimes, but what are we?"

"A family?"

Arthur nodded. "Right. And our family is a team. When you're older, I need you and your sister to watch out for each other. Do you understand that?"

Thomas gave a small nod.

"Like Mommy and I. I always watch out for Mommy, and she always watched out for me." He smiled. "And we always watch out for you."

"Ok Daddy." Thomas reached down and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, grinning into his hair. Arthur smiled and carried on walking**. **


	10. A Little Fighter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Have a good day at school, sweetie."

Arthur glanced into the rear-view mirror, catching a glance at his children.

Samantha sits, staring out of the window, winding her hair into her fingers, simply staring into space. She does this at lot, Arthur notes. He can only suppose it's from Ariadne, who often takes the same position and stares into nothing for a while. She kicks her legs slightly, which hang from the seat since she still isn't tall enough yet. Concentration flooded her face as she pulled her backpack over her shoulders. Arthur smiled from the front seat.

"Love you."

She looked up quickly and gives him a hint of that smile he loves so much. "Love you, Daddy." She slid out of the car before giving him a quick wave. Arthur waved back without caring that she'd already turned her back and was walking into the building. He hovered in his car for a moment, making sure she entered the building safely. He gripped the wheel for a moment before pulling away.

Since Samantha had started school, admittedly, Arthur missed her. He missed her a lot. He missed having his little girl around in the day. He missed having lunch with her, and he missed her wake up calls if he fell asleep on the couch during the day. He knew that she was out socialising with other kids, growing up. He swallowed knowing that from this point on…it would only get worse.

* * *

Ariadne had taken Thomas to a play group. Arthur took a second to soak in the peace. The TV was off, the garden was free of toys or mud. Control was something Arthur like, and something he had seen a lot less of since he and Ariadne had children. But he also liked the sweet surprises that spontaneity brought.

The shrill sound of the phone made him frown. He picked it up and cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Mr Roth?"_

"Yes, this is he," Arthur replied, quite proud with the safe last name he had created for himself many years ago.

"_Mr Roth, this is Ms Channing. I'm the Principal."_

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together in a mask of confusion. And slight worry. "Oh, what can I do for you?"

"_Mr Roth, if possible, we need you to come in. There are matters concerning your daughter-"_

"Is she alright?" he asked, a little too snappy.

There was a brief pause on the other side of the line. _"Yes, Samantha is fine. She has a few scratches and bruises but nothing to be too concerned about."_

"What? What happened to her?" he snapped, a little more aggressively this time.

"_Mr Roth, if possible, we need you to come in to discuss your daughter's behaviour. "_

Arthur frowned. Behaviour? His hand reached for his car keys straight away, and he found himself walking to the door. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Arthur more or less ran through the entrance of the school, becoming more anxious by the second. Following the signs, he hurried down the hall and turned the corner to the Principle's office. He looked into the room, were there was a desk, several elaborately painted pictures hug up on walls to give the place some sort of culture. Next to the door of the office, there were a few chairs, one of them occupied by a very sad looking girl, kicking her feet on the chair.

"Samantha." Arthur walked over and bent down, placing his hand on her knee. "Sweetie what happened? Are you alright?"

Samantha looked up at her father, eyes guilty. "I'm sorry Daddy. Am I in trouble?"

Arthur sat next to her and pulled her closer to him by the shoulders. "I don't know."

The door opened, giving a light squeak. A woman walked out, and Arthur's first thought was _how can this woman be the Principal of a school?_ The strict, dull vibe this women had about her reminded Arthur of his childhood piano teacher. He hated her too.

"Ah Mr Roth, please come in. You too Samantha."

He followed her into her office, Samantha's hand tightly in his. He sat down and stared for a moment at the woman, waiting for some explanation.

She folded her hands and placed them on her desk. "Mr Roth, sorry for calling you in like this, but there was an incident today concerning your daughter."

"What was the incident?" he asked, curiously.

"During recess, Samantha got into a fight with another student."

Arthur frowned. "Really? I find that hard to believe, she's not a violent child…"

She sighed. "All I know is that your daughter and another pupil were fighting in the playground. Look, we've tried talking to Samantha about it, but she just won't co-operate."

"I'm sorry, but have you actually talked to the other student involved?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "It seems that the blame is being placed upon Samantha."

She nodded. "Yes, I've already spoken to the student. They were able to give a proper explaination, unlike Samantha."

Arthur felt angry at her tone. He wasn't going to accept anyone blaming his daughter for something she didn't do.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked, slightly bitterly.

"Well, we can try and get the story from Samantha's side, or we can give her a detention."

_No way in hell are you giving her a detention. _"I'll talk to her," Arthur said, standing up. "Is there anything else?"

The woman swallowed. "…No. You can go now."

"Thanks," Arthur muttered, guiding Samantha out of the office.

"Daddy?" Samantha asked, noticing her father's anger. "Are you mad at me?"

Arthur shook his head. "No sweetie, I'm not mad at you. But we are going to have to talk when we get home."


	11. Baby Names

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Arthur smiled as he watched Ariadne walk around the apartment, her 6 month belly sticking out. She was glowing, Arthur noted. She was beautiful. Arthur was desperate, waiting. She wanted his baby, and he was just as impatient as Ariadne. They were five steps ahead of any baby book. Arthur was working almost double the amount of jobs, just to be able to pay for a house. He wanted to give his wife and child any thing and everything they desired. Ariadne only had to mention the idea of looking somewhere bigger for Arthur to walk down to the realtors.

"Arthur?"

He looked up and was met with Ariadne standing over him. He instinctively smiled , growing fond of her figure. As much as he wanted this baby, he wished that he would save this image in her head.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

Arthur paused for a moment. "Forget about dinner, just sit with me for a while," he said, patting the space next to him on the couch. Ariadne smiled before sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"We still need to start thinking of some baby names," Ariadne smiled, tracing patterns on her stimach.

Arthur smiled. "You're right. But we don't know whether it's a boy or a girl."

"What would you like?" Ariadne beamed, looking up at him.

"You know I don't mind," he replied, pressing his nose against her temple. "I'd be happy with either."

"No, but what can you picture?"

Arthur sighed and propped himself up, still keeping his arm around Ariadne. "Hmm. Well, a boy, I could teach everything to. A junior Point Man," he smirked.

"Like fighting in no gravity.?" Ariadne smirked.

Arthur frowned. "Actually…no, no Point Man stuff. No dreaming."

Ariadne nodded. "You're right. Any name preferences if we have a son?"

_A son. _The word made Arthur smile. It almost sent shivers up his spine. In a good way.

"Not sure."

"How about Eames-"

"Don't even try that with me, Ari."

Ariadne smiled. "Ok. How about…Michael?"

Arthur made a small face, which involved the winkling of his nose. "No…too…I don't know, it just doesn't sound right."

Ariadne's eyes narrowed. "Fine…how about…John?"

"No way."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because Cobb and I extracted from a guy called John a few years ago. I can't have a kid names after someone who I've performed extraction on."

"Well you choose then," Ariadne sighed.

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "Well, are we going for simplicity, or originality?"

"Simplicity."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Pretty rich coming from a person named Ariadne."

"Just pick a name."

Arthur smirked. "Fine…how about…Thomas?"

"Thomas…" Ariadne mused. "I like it."

"Perfect," Arthur smiled, placing a loving kiss on her cheek.

"What if it's a girl?"

Arthur placed his hand on Ariadne's stomach,, enjoying the peaceful moment. "Why don't you pick this one."

Ariadne smiled. "Samantha."

"You appear to have been giving it some thought," Arthur smiled. "You think we're having a girl?"

Ariadne shrugged. "Not sure. I think it is…I can kind of feel it." She looked up to face him, a childlike grin playing on her face. "If you want a boy, we can try that with the next one."

Arthur paused. "….The next one?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yep. 'Cause you know, we had so much fun making this one," she said, with a small wink in her eye. She pushed herself up from the couch. "Now, you may not be hungry, but I am. I'll get dinner started."

She walked out, leaving Arthur sitting in the stunned silence. He blinked.

"Ari…the next one?"


	12. Finding Things

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

She found the tickets on a Tuesday.

It was one of those strange twist of fates, that lead you a completely new direction. Perhaps something that you don't want to see.

She was clearing out the drawers, trying to organise what to keep and what to toss. After all, a new house meant a new start, and she could ditch all the unnecessary crap. Almost 8 months pregnant, her giant belly left little room for her to peer into her desk drawer, but she managed to reach in and pull out some paper anyway.

She sat down and started sorting though the papers. Old bills, letters from forgotten friends, scribbled notes about dreamscapes. She noticed how Arthur's handwriting was considerably neater than hers.

It was then she noticed it. A small rectangular piece of paper with a small blue logo in the corner.

_American Airlines._

Puzzled, she read the entire ticket. More than once. Around 5 times actually. But each time, the words remained the same.

_One way…_

_1 Passenger, Male…._

_Manhattan…_

She felt sick. And not that kind of "oh I'm pregnant so it's good" kind of sick. The horrible kind of "you have no idea what the hell is going on" kind of sick.

_He's leaving me…_was her first thought. She quickly shook that thought to the back of her mind, ashamed of thinking such an absurd thing. Arthur would never do that. But still, the facts pounded at her like a train. A one way ticket, whilst Arthur had given her no warning that he was going anywhere.

Ariadne's hand fell to her stomach. He wouldn't. He was too happy with her. He couldn't.

But he could. That was the thing. A baby wasn't part of their plan, and for all she knew, Arthur was freaking out.

"But he seems so happy…" she said sadly to herself.

She leaned back into the chair, her mind suddenly filled with thoughts of loneliness. Raising a baby on her own.

On a moment of pure panic, she jumped up and grabbed her keys. She walked out of the apartment, and out of the building. It wasn't until she was down on the street that she realised that she was still clutching the ticket tightly in her hand. She stuffed it in her pocket and began to walk.

Normally she didn't mind the looks people gave her. They were looks of silent congratulations, making her feel proud to be carrying Arthur's baby. But today she wasn't in the mood. She wished that people would mind her own god-damn business. She decided to walk through the park, considering that it was a nice day, and she and Arthur used to walk through it more often than none.

But of course, being pregnant, it only took at least 10 minutes before she had to sit down from exhaustion. She found the neartest available bench and practially collapsed onto it. She looked around her and felt another tinge of something she couldn't quite name. Surrounding her, were families. Kids, mothers, fathers, everywhere. Ariadne found it taunting.

_It's appalling how ridiculous you're being, _her head snapped at her.

"Hi."

She looked up. Of course, it would be her Point Man. Her wonderful, adoring, handsome simply amazing Point Man.

"Hi," she mumbled back, turning her attention back to her stomach.

Arthur sat down next to her, and she could instantly feel the shade from his shadow. She felt his hand cover hers in a gentle squeeze.

"You found me," she sighed.

He smiled. "It wasn't hard. I came back and you were gone. I knew this would be the first place to go." There was a moment of brief silence before she felt his lips tingle against her cheek lightly. "Any particular reason for running out of the apartment?" he breathed along her temple.

She sighed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the now slightly crumpled ticket and presented it to him. It remained in front of his face for a few moments before he gently pulled it out of her hand. She watched as his eyes narrowed.

"I found it this morning," she admitted.

Arthur kept his eyes on the ticket. "Yeah, point being?"

She blinked. Was this his blunt way of telling her? "Point being is that I found a one way ticket for you out of Paris."

To her complete and utter surprise, Arthur started laughing lightly. Like something in this situation was funny. She folded her arms across her chest. "What's so funny?"

Arthur smiled and looked back towards her. "Ari, love, If you had looked a little closer, you would see the date."

After a moment of brief contemplation, she snatched the ticket out of his hands and looked down the bottom of the page. Indeed, she had missed the date.

_14th__ November, 2009._

She felt a blush of pink tingle up her cheeks. She looked over to see Arthur smiling lightly.

"Oh," was all she could mumble.

Arthur returned his hand to it's rightful place, intertwined with hers. "Still, why did you run out?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought…maybe you would be leaving."

"Why would I be leaving?" he asked, voice filled with genuine confusion.

"Because…none of this is planned," she said, gently rubbing her stomach. "You're a man of plans, Arthur. We never talked about kids or a house…I just thought…"

"That I would be running out on you?"

She nodded, a small movement. She heard Arthur sigh from her side.

"Ariadne, just because people don't talk about things, doesn't mean they don't want them. I've always wanted love. Marriage, kids? Yes, that was inevitably part of my plan. It's just one big bonus that it's with you," he said, his lips turning up into a smile.

"I'm sorry," Ariadne replied, suddenly realising how irrational and silly this whole deal was.

"Don't be. You're allowed to be confused right now, Ari. I am. Neither of us know what we're doing." He grinned. "But don't you think, after 3 years of marriage, I would have run by now?"

"I guess."

His hand squeezed around hers tighter. "I'm not a coward. Or a bad person. I would never _ever_ leave you. Even if you wanted me too. I love you far too much."

Ariadne smiled, feeling all the stress that she carried release. That's what Arthur could do, simply push away all the bad feelings and vibes with just a few words.

"I love you too."


	13. Interesting Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Arthur was exited. He hadn't seen Cobb in a while, and a nice lunch was exactly what he felt like. The kids could play with James and Phillipa, and he and Ariadne could catch up with an old friend.

Arthur smiled as he began to knot his tie. In fact, he was so exited with promises of the day, that he barely noticed the small brunette boy wonder into their room. He noticed his reflection in the mirror and turned around.

"Hi buddy," he smiled.

Thomas stared up at his father in admiration. After all, he had the coolest dad in the world.

"Hi Daddy," he replied, twisting his feet slightly. Arthur couldn't help but notice the slight blush along his cheeks.

"You alright? You're looking a little…bashful."

Thomas nodded and jumped up to sit on his parent's bed. He watched Arthur get ready for a few silent moments, before talking again.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you get a girl to love you?"

Arthur stopped getting ready. He turned around on his heel and looked at Thomas, who was kicking his feet on the sides of the bed. He stared for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Um….what?"

"How do you get a girl to love you?" Thomas repeated, with a slight hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Do you like a girl?" Arthur countered, eyebrow raised.

Thomas paused. "…Maybe."

Arthur's face cracked into a smile. "Who is it?"

"I can't say!"

"Ok fine. Well…does she like you back?" Arthur asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Thomas shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Which is why I need to get her to love me."

Arthur found himself grinning again. He often pictured teaching Thomas his secrets of picking up girls, only he had planned waiting until he was older. But after looking at his son and realising this was nothing more than a childhood crush, he decided to humour him. "Ok, well, you need to romance her."

"_Romance_ her?" the younger boy repeated in near shock.

"Yeah, you know, flowers, chocolates, compliments. Anything like that."

Thomas looked at the floor for a moment in deep concentration. "Hmm. Ok. What if she already has flowers?"

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she has flowers on her desk everyday," Thomas explained. "And it was her birthday the other day, so all the other teachers gave her lots of flowers."

Arthur froze. "_Other…teachers?_"

"Yeah, Miss Page is my teacher," Thomas said bluntly.

Arthur hovered for a moment. "Um…"

"Anyway, it's fine," Thomas said, jumping down from the bed. "I'll think of something else."

Arthur was left standing still while his son skipped out of the room, as if nothing had occurred. He looked at the floor in sheer disbelief.

"…Well…like father like son."


	14. Father's Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**I loved writing this chapter. I think I have a cavity from the sweetness.**

As his sleep ended, Arthur rolled over and squinted his eyes shut, trying to keep the morning light away for a few more moments. From the absence of soft contact with his arm he could tell that Ariadne must already be up. He pulled the blankets over himself further and settled in, ready for more sleep.

A pair of giggles alerted him to another presence in the room. They were soon accompanied by a pair of footsteps walking quietly around the floor, and soon, Arthur could feel two small weights on the foot of the bed.

_So much for sleeping in, _Arthur thought to himself with a smile. He could feel the two figures creeping up the bed. He waited. He waited until he felt the small bodies leaning right over him.

Quickly, he sat up and threw the blanket over his attackers, sending them to the mattress in floods of giggles. He wrapped the blanket around his children as their heads poked up from the top.

"Daddy's awake!" Thomas cried excitedly.

Arthur smiled. "And you two are trying to sneak up on me.," he said, sweeping up both the tiny figures and pulled them up next to him at the head of the bed. Samantha huffed and pulled the blanket down from her head before quickly wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck.

"Happy father's day!" she giggled after placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, so that's why you're not letting me sleep."

Thomas leaned over to his side and straightened, this time holding a piece of paper. "Here daddy!"

Arthur took the card and opened it carefully.

_Dear daddy_

_Happy daddy's day!_

_You're the bestest daddy ever and I love you way more than sam._

_Tomas._

Arthur smiled at the poorly spelled card. On the front was a poorly drawn picture of Arthur. Suit and everything.

"Thank you Thomas, it's lovely. Where's mommy?"

"Making breakfast. Here!"

Samantha pushed a large picture into Arthur's hands. Arthur held It up to his face and smiled at the colourful canvas.

"Do you like it?" Samantha asked, her large brown eyes staring up in hope.

"I love it. It's a very pretty picture." Arthur smiled. "You know, mommy used to draw. She was the best."

Thomas rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes daddy, you've said that before."

Samantha jumped back into her place next to Arthur. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's a stick in the mud?"

Arthur stiffened and inwardly shuddered at the familiar nickname. "Why?"

"Uncle Eames says that before you met mommy, you were a big one," Samantha explained. "He also said that you were like that because you had…what was it, Thomas?"

"A stick up your butt."

Arthur sighed heavily.

"No Thomas, Uncle Eames says "arse." I remember."

"Alright, well let's stop saying it," Arthur quickly said. "You really shouldn't say that stuff anyway."

Samantha's eyes narrowed, an exact copy of her father's face. "Uncle Eames says it's ok."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well daddy doesn't like it."

"Uncle Eames also says what daddy doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Oh he does, does he?"

Thomas nodded. "Yep." He pulled on Arthur's arm. "Let's go have breakfast."

"You two go ahead, I'll be down in a minute."

As the small children ran out of the room to the aroma of freshly made pancakes, Arthur slipped out of the bed. He walked over to his desk and placed the card and picture down on the surface carefully, as if they were a pair of diamonds.

He framed them later.


	15. Pick Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Arthur loved picking up the kids from school. It was the time of the day when everyone was perfectly happy. The kids were happy because the school day was over, Arthur was happy because he could see them again, as he often missed them during the day, and Ariadne was happy as this was the time of the day where she would retire to the living room with a cup of coffee and a sketchpad.

As Arthur walked into the school entrance, he smiled to himself. Nobody ever bothered him at the school. They simply stared at the strange man in the suit, who looked like he should be in the CIA, let alone picking up his kids from school. Ariadne tried to encourage him to talk to the other dads, but Arthur couldn't find anything interesting to talk about with them. He had no interest in the lasted stock investments and football games. He also felt the other men were intimidated by him a little, probably because of the unwanted attention he received from their wives, or perhaps why a man who appeared to do nothing, had a considerable amount of money.

Ariadne had once pointed out as they made the school collection, that all the women where staring at him. She seemed a little annoyed, so Arthur had made a point of kissing her there and then, and declaring to her that he only had love for her.

Arthur placed his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for the children. He smiled when he saw the flash of brown hair run towards him and lock his legs into a hug.

"Dad!" Thomas cried.

"Hey kiddo," Arthur smiled, placing a hand on his son's head. "How was school?"

Thomas shrugged. "Ok I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well…we had math."

"Ah."

As Arthur looked up, a small blonde girl was running up to them, a large smile on her freckle covered face.

"Thomas!" she yelled. She ran up to Thomas and wrapped her arms around him tightly, whilst Arthur stood over them, eyebrow raised.

Thomas smiled. "Hi June."

The girl smiled and fiddled with the ends of her dress. "I just wanted to say bye. Have a nice weekend, 'kay?"

Thomas nodded. "Ok. You too."

June giggled and ran off as quickly as she arrived. Thomas turned around as Arthur smirked at him.

Thomas stared up for a moment. "What?"

"Who was that?" Arthur smiled.

"Who? June? She's this girl in my class."

"She likes you."

Thomas shrugged. "Probably."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know."

Arthur paused, knowing that this conversation was doing nowhere. "…Ok." He looked up as Samantha skipped towards them. Arthur bent down and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Hi Daddy," she smiled.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Arthur asked.

"Good. Can we get some ice cream?"

Thomas turned around. "Yay! Ice cream!"

Arthur smiled. "Sure, why not."

He collected the various bags from his children's hands and smiled as he walked with them away from the school. It must have looked rather silly, a fully grown man carrying pink and blue lunch bags, but at that point, Arthur didn't really care.

**I've compiled a list of themes and ideas for this story, so there should be some good stuff coming soon. I've really only just found my stride in my writing (took long enough), so I'm really exited to keep writing and to keep updating on all my current stories.**


	16. Early Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

It happened exactly 3 days before it was supposed to.

Arthur was sitting absent minded in front of the television screen, newspaper in hands. He was thinking about what they would do tomorrow. Maybe a walk in the park? Lunch out perhaps?

It was then he heard a loud gasp from the kitchen, quickly accompanied by the sound of smashing glass.

His head snapped up. "Ari?"

After no response, he dropped the paper on the ground and ran into the kitchen. He froze when he saw Ariadne, doubled over, clutching her stomach, breathing heavily.

She looked up at him with large, scared eyes. "Arthur. It's happening."

Dumbfounded, Arthur stood by the door, eyes wide. "What's happening?"

She rolled her eyes. "My water just broke! The baby's coming."

_The baby's coming._ The words rang in Arthur's head like a fire drill. He quickly walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he breathed. He had ran this situation over in his head a million times, but no planning had prepared him for this. He gently pulled her towards the front door.

"Arthur," Ariadne prompted, tugging on his hand.

Arthur turned around and met Ariadne's dark eyes with his. "What?"

"…I'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if we don't get to the hospital in time, or what if-"

The feeling of his lips crashing against hers cut her off. He moved his hands up to her face, moving his lips against hers in an emotion that she couldn't quite place. Joy? Anxiety? They stood like that for only a moment before Arthur pulled away.

"Ari, you're so strong. I have no doubt that you can do this," he quietly said, keeping his hands on her cheeks. "And I'll be right there next to you."

Ariadne nodded. "I know."

Arthur smiled. "Now let's go, because this baby wants to meet it's mommy and daddy."

Arthur kept to his promise. Holding her hand through the random waves of pain, and speaking words of encouragement into her ear when she needed it.

The thing that mostly took up his mind was the fact that he was about to become a father. 9 Months had gone by, but they had been preparing for the baby in her stomach. He hadn't even considered what would happen when it was actually born. He'd focused on taking care of Ariadne, doing the right things, buying the right things, but he hadn't actually thought about what to do when _it _became a _person._

And when the time came to deliver, Arthur remained stuck to her side. He had to give it to her, it looked like pretty hard work.

"Come on Ari, you can do it," he whispered into her ear, clutching onto her hand.

Moments later, Arthur heard the most terrifying sound he had every heard in his life. The baby's cry rung through the room, and Arthur froze. He looked over and felt a wave of amazement run through him.

There was their baby, newborn and clearly angry. It's tiny pink face was crying like there was no tomorrow. Arthur watched as they quickly bundled it in a dust pink blanket and handed it to a tired Ariadne.

"She's pretty loud, isn't she?"

Arthur's head was spinning. "She? I have a _daughter_?" The word sounded comfortable on his tongue.

He felt Ariadne's warm hand on his cheek. "Yes, we do. Here."

The tiny person was handed to him, and as he held her in his arms, it seems that nothing else mattered in that moment. He placed the lightest of kisses on her tiny forehead.

And he decided that even though he was unprepared, he would just take it as things come. But as long as he had Ariadne, and his new daughter, it didn't really matter.


	17. Advice from a Forger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Artie, my boy, so glad you could meet me," Eames smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes and quickly dodged the open arms of the forger. "How are the kids?"

Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down as he began tapping his fingers on the table. "They're great. Thomas turns 5 on Wednesday," he smiled.

"Ahh, little Tom becoming a man."

Arthur frowned. "Eames, we've talked about this before. It's _Thomas _not Tom. _Samantha_, not Sammie."

"They don't seem to mind me calling them that."

"Well I do. I'm just glad they have nice names. Not weird ones like Eames."

Eames smirked. "This coming from a man named Arthur."

"There is nothing wrong with my name," Arthur retorted.

"Sure, sure."

"Ariadne seems to like it," came Arthur's defence.

"Ariadne likes anything about you…she's your wife…she has to."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know, it's not like that. Ariadne loves me, if she didn't, she would have gone for someone else."

"Yeah, I would have gone for her," Eames smirked.

Arthur paused. "Did you…like her? During the Inception?"

Eames nodded. "Of course I did. Everyone in the bloody room did. We were a group of men Arthur, and she was a hot piece of-"

"Everyone felt like that?" Arthur asked.

"Hell yes!" Eames saw the look on Arthur's face. "Relax, nobody was going to do anything. We all knew she was yours. From the second she walked in, she belonged to you."

"How do you figure that?"

"…The way you looked at her everyday."

Arthur was silent. Eames released a long deep sigh, as if returning from a deep thought. Arthur silently thought of how that was incredibly unlikely. "Think of it Arthur, in a few more years, we'll be teaching Tom how to be a man."

"No, _I'll _be teaching Tom, I mean, Thomas how to be a man," Arthur snapped. "And besides, it'll be more than a few years."

"Don't argue with me, Arthur. I know what I'm talking about."

"Please," Arthur scoffed. "What do you possibly know about kids?"

"You mustn't forget Artie, I was one." Eames placed his feet on the table. "There are 5 basic stages of growing up."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised. "Like what?"

Eames held up his fingers. "One, the puberty stage."

"All kids go through that, it's a part of life," Arthur said quickly.

Eames rolled his eyes. "Yes, but how are you going to deal with it when Tom is wondering why his voice is changing and Sammie is wondering about her bre-"

"Eames!" Arthur snapped, angrily. "Just…don't."

"Then there's stage two. The experimental stage," Eames continued. "This is when kids start asking questions and making changes."

Arthur paused. "…What kind of changes?"

"Well. That's when boys start drilling holes to see into the girls changing rooms and girls started dressing in shorter skirts and lower tops…"

Arthur swallowed. "…That's not true…"

"Then stage three. This is the best one." Eames smirked. "The sex-"

"I'm done talking about this," Arthur said, shooing the idea from his head.

Eames simply smiled and continued. " That was my favourite. Samantha will have boys climbing into her window at night, and Thomas will be out picking up girls in bars."

"Shut up!"

"Then stage four, the depression stage. Kids start listening to slip knot and lock themselves in their rooms worshipping satin…"

"Stop it-"

"Then stage five."

Arthur waited, but after Eames stopped talking, he rolled his eyes. "Well! What's stage five?"

Eames paused. "…They finish growing up, pack their bags and leave."

Arthur grew silent. "Don't say that. They're only kids, they won't be even thinking about leaving for a long time." He paused. "Besides, I don't want that idea in my head."

"Sorry, mate."

"It's fine," Arthur sighed. "It's just…ever since I started working with Cobb, I instantly crossed out any prospect of a normal life. I knew that the chances of me ever even trying to have something like a family were too slim. But then I met Ari, and suddenly all those chances arrived. And when we got pregnant with Samantha, all I could think of were the risks, the consequences….but as soon as she was born, I didn't care. All I cared about was finally having something that I never thought I could have. So for now, I'm enjoying it for as long as I can." Arthur stood up and threw a note down on the table.

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To put bars on Samantha's window."


	18. Cotton Candy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Arthur smiled as his two year old laughed. She was sitting on his lap, and he crossed his legs and lifted her further up.

"Are you tired Samantha? It's almost naptime."

"No!" she said, her voice defiant.

He smiled. "Ok."

He didn't really mind when she skipped her nap times, as it was more time to spend with her. Besides, he had grown rather fond of Disney Pixar films.

He heard a small laugh behind him, so he turned around to see Ariadne standing behind the couch, smiling away at them.

"What?"

She looked at the screen. "Never pinned you for a Finding Nemo kind of guy."

He smirked. "Well, it's Samantha's favourite movie, so I know it word for word."

He turned his head back to the screen.

"_Hold my fin, hold my fin!"_

Ariadne snorted behind him and Arthur turned his head again. "What now?"

"That's just you in a nutshell!" she laughed.

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together. "…I'm not that…neurotic."

"Yes you are! That's totally you!"

"There's nothing wrong with being protective," he said in defence, clutching onto Samantha.

Ariadne smiled. "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

"Well…it's good to be protective. Remember that time at the fair?" Arthur asked, inwardly shuddering at the memory.

* * *

It was the first time that Arthur was actually enjoying a fair. As a kid, he had hated memories of his parents dragging him to every freaking stall and booth they had. But now, he could understand why. He enjoyed seeing Ariadne and Samantha ooing and aweing at the bright colours and noises. He followed them around patiently, making sure to stick close to them at even the slightest sign of disturbance.

"Daddy! Pick up!" Samantha cried, reaching her arms up to Arthur. He instantly picked her up, slinging her under his arm.

"Where to now, Princess?"

"Cotton candy! Cotton candy!"

Arthur winced as he glanced over to the pink stand. He could see it now, Samantha bouncing off the walls, a swirl of energy and pink puffiness.

"No sweetie. You've already had a lot of candy today."

"Please!" Samantha cried. "Please, Daddy!"

"Good luck with this one," Ariadne smiled. "You field this, I'm going to the bathroom."

Ariadne disappeared, leaving Arthur with a frustrated 2 year old. "Come on sweetie, here, let's go look at some of the animals, ok?" He placed her down on the ground and grabbed her hand in his.

She was less than enthusiastic. Arthur tied to point out the pigs as happily as he could, but seeing Samantha's angry face downed his mood.

"Can you at least _try _and look exited?" he sighed.

Samantha grunted as she threw down her jacket. Arthur sighed as it hit the dusty ground. "Real mature," he said, bending down to retrieve it. "You know Samantha….Samantha?"

His eyes quickly scanned around him, searching desperately for a flash of the dark brown hair she had inherited, or even just a glimpse of the bright purple dress she was wearing.

"Samantha?" he called, trying to swallow down the panic arising in his throat. No sooner had he called her name had he taken off down the path, sprinting. He knew all it took was a few seconds. A few seconds for a child to go missing. A few more seconds before they could be taken by a stranger…

"Shit," he hissed to himself.

He pushed past people, ignoring the insults and curses being thrown his way. His feet pounded against the dusty path, each one quickening in pace. Every millisecond that passed made him grow more anxious.

He felt his throat grow dry. He had heard stories about kids going missing or being taken, but he always just assumed that because he was a Point Man, everything was in his control. Nothing like that would ever happen in his family. All he did was turn around for one second. What would Ariadne say? What would he tell her? _Hey sweetie, did you find the bathroom? Oh by the way, I lost our daughter._

A loud giggle drew his feet to a stop. He turned around and felt his heart do a double backflip spin 360 type thing as he saw Samantha sitting on the side of the path by a pink tent. He leapt over and landed on his knees.

Within seconds, he had grabbed the fabric of her dress, pulling her towards him.

"Thank god," he sighed, wrapping his arms around the tiny girl. "Samantha, don't do that! Daddy was about to have a cardiac arrest." He pulled away and looked into her familiar brown eyes. "Do you know what could have happened? If I hadn't found you in time?"

Samantha folded her arms across her chest. "I got angry. Mommy always says that when you get angry that you should walk away."

Arthur sighed. "Samantha. You can't walk away in a place with lots of people. What if you had been taken from me?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two before Samantha let her arms fall to her sides. "…Sorry Daddy."

"That's ok." Arthur pulled her close again and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her softly on the head. "Now…you wanted cotton candy?"

Samantha nodded. "Yes please."

"Ok." Arthur stood up slowly. "Hold my hand."


	19. Magical Fairy Things

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Arthur heard the door open to his office, but he did not put down his pen, nor did he look up. There was far too much work to be done.

A small cough alerted him to the presence of his wife.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

She gave no response. He looked up and spun his chair around, taking in the appearance of the petite woman in front of him.

"Yes, Ari?" he prompted.

She let a small spread across her face. Arthur's eyebrows knitted together. He still wasn't _quite_ there with women signals and such. That smile was different. Like she knew something.

"What?" he asked, slightly anxious.

She folded her arms across her chest. "You have got some nerve."

He blinked. "Um…"

"I mean, this is so typical Arthur."

_Shut, shit, shit. _His eyes remained narrowed in uncertainty. "…Happy…Anniversary?…Birthday?…Valentines day?"

She chuckled lightly. "No, Arthur." She walked over and slid herself onto his lap, much to the bewilderment of the point man. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did I do?" he asked, wincing slightly.

"So…you marry me, then you knock me up. But that just wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to do it a second time."

"Look, Ari, whatever I did, I'm sorry-"

He blinked.

"…Wait. What?"

She smiled. "You just _had _to produce another one."

"…You're pregnant?"

After a blank moment, she nodded. She reached into her jean pocket and produced an envelope, which she placed in Arthur's hands. Knowing what it was, Arthur quickly tore open the brown paper of the envelope and pulled out the picture inside.

"…Wow," he exhaled.

She smiled. "I know."

His fingers light traced the pattern of the black and white sonogram, staring down at the figure which he knew to be his new child.

"Oh, Ari," he smiled. He looked to Ariadne's eyes, which were now watering slightly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, catching her breath in the process.

"I love you," he said after they parted.

"I love you too," she replied. "Samantha's going to love this."

"A little brother or sister," he sighed. "We're going to have to slow down."

"Not on your life, Point Man," Ariadne smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

That evening at the dinner table, Arthur looked up quickly and caught Ariadne's glance. They smiled at each other briefly before Arthur put down his cutlery and turned his attention to his little girl sitting at the end of the table, who was having the most fun making a mess of her mashed potatoes.

"Samantha?"

She looked up, and Arthur couldn't help but smile at her lightly pink tinted cheeks and her large brown eyes that were identical to his wives'.

"Yes daddy?" she chirped.

Arthur looked at Ariadne again before getting up from his seat and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Samantha, your mommy and I have something to tell you."

Ariadne smiled down at her daughter. "Sweetie, we have some very good news for you."

"What is it?" Samantha asked, her eyes fully of excitement and anticipation.

"You tell her," Ariadne whispered to Arthur.

"Samantha…" he grinned. "…Mommy's going to have a baby."

A silence drew over the table as Samantha's eyes widened. "…A baby?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yes."

"You'll be a big sister," Arthur smiled.

The younger girl blinked a few times before turning her attention to Ariadne's stomach. "Mommy, is it in your tummy?"

Ariadne let a small giggle escape her lips. "Yes, sweetie."

Samantha wiggled out of her chair (which seemed rather large for a girl her age), and walked over to her parents. She climbed up onto Arthur's lap and looked up at him.

"When will it come out?" Samantha asked, placing her hand lightly on her mother's stomach.

"In 9 months," Arthur answered. "But Mommy needs a lot of help now to make sure that she and the baby get a lot of rest. Can you help us with that?"

The younger girl smiled. "Of course I will, Daddy." Her eyes narrowed and suddenly changed her expression into one of deep thought. Arthur and Ariadne smiled in amusement.

"But...how did it get there?" she asked. "I mean...how did it appear-"

"Magical...fairy...dust," Arthur spluttered. "And..."

"Love," Ariadne smiled. "It appeared because we wanted it to."


	20. New Agreements

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INCEPTION.**

**Q: Do you guys want some teenage years stuff? Or would you rather keep it cutesy with the baby/toddler years?**

To be honest, pregnancy or children was never really something Arthur had planned. He'd hoped for it, but never actually planned it out. Be he knew different for Ariadne. It came in gradual stages. The first was when they'd just got married. They were on their honeymoon actually, and they'd spent the day travelling Rome, absorbing the culture and romance, and settling into their new married status.

In the evening, they'd lay together and talk. Some nights about simple things, like where they'd want to move, or what they'd do for money, but some nights they talking about more complicated things. Things that Arthur never knew he'd be able to talk about. Like things they'd done in their past, things they weren't proud of. But they'd console each other and soon they'd be back to happy newly weds.

One night, Arthur was sitting in a corner chair with a book, listening to Ariadne's breathing as she lay under the sheets of the bed.

"Arthur?" came a muffled sound from the hidden depths of the covers.

"Hmm?" he responded, not lifting his gaze from the pages.

A paused hovered in the hair, before Ariadne poked her head out from the sheets. "…Can I ask you something?"

He looked up and smiled lightly. "Anything, my love."

"…Do you want a baby?"

He blinked. "…What, like…right now?"

She giggled quietly. "No. Like…ever."

He shut his book and placed it down on the side of the chair. As a Point Man, he was able to pick up traces of anything based on evidence. And right now, the evidence completely suggested that Ariadne wanted a child with him. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Yes," he answered. "…Yes I would."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem too certain."

"Ari…I do. I really do." I ran a hand through his hair. "When I was younger, I'd always picture myself having the ideal life. But as soon as I met Cobb and began dream sharing, I kind of just…let it slip. It was very unlikely that I would ever have the _chance_ to try something like that."

"You have me," she whispered. "I guess that means you _can _have those things."

His eyes narrowed. "…You really want a baby, don't you?"

Silence echoed the room once more. Arthur watched as her eyes flickered across the room in embarrassment.

"Yes I do."

After a moment, he stood up and walked over, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached forward and ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

"Ari. I don't just want a baby, you know."

"Oh?"

"I want two," he smiled.

* * *

The next time she mentioned it was a few months after they moved into their first house. To celebrate their recent success on their last job, they'd spent the evening in each other's company, with rich food (which (which Ariadne had cooked herself) and with glasses of fine wine. They'd later snuggled up on the couch, and as relaxed as they were, Arthur had started giving into his temptations…again.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" he hummed against her neck.

"…I think we should stop using birth control."

He pulled away slowly, locking his dark eyes with hers. She's kept it hidden well, but only now, when she was exposed like this, he could see that it was something she craved. Something she really wanted. And he'd be damned if he didn't do everything he could to give her what she wanted.

He nodded. "Ok."

She blinked, clearly surprised by his simple agreement. "You're sure?"

He nodded and pressed a kiss against her lips. "Ariadne, I love you. I think we're ready. We should have a family. You _deserve _one."

After a moment, she reached forward and ran her fingers through his now mussed hair. She kissed his cheek slowly, but lovingly before pulling away again.

"But…what about dream-sharing?"

He sighed. "It's not 100% safe, I know. But I guess we'll just deal with that stuff if we ever get to it." He smiled softly. "Listen, I think we'll make a great family, but focusing on the negative's will just scare us. None of that will matter if we have a baby."

She smiled. "You're right. Let's just see what happens."


	21. Out For The Night Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Hello everyone! Sorry, this story hasn't been updated in a while. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed! As always, ideas are always welcome!**

**This is really more of an Eames chapter. I just felt like writing about the wonderful Forger.**

* * *

"Ok, Eames, this is where we keep the kid's pajama's and- Eames! Are you listening to me!"

Eames looked at the Point Man, his face blank. "...Not really."

Arthur sighed in annoyance and glared at the Forger. "Eames. This is important."

"I've babysat before, Arthur! I'm not completely unreliable."

Arthur was silent for a few seconds before walking right up to Eames, staring into his eyes with a dark glare. Eames blinked.

"...Now look, Eames," Arthur said in a deep voice. "My wife and I are staying away for the night. You are going to stay here and watch my kids. Not to watch the TV, not to stand outside and smoke, but to watch my children." He frowned. "My children mean more to me than anything, and if something goes even the **slightest** bit wrong...then let's just say you won't be getting your jolly's from a lady anytime soon. Got it?"

"...Affirmative," Eames replied quietly, somewhat unnerved.

Arthur pulled back and smiled wryly. "Perfect."

"You seem a little on edge, Arthur. Could this possibly be related to why you and Ariadne are going away for the night in the first place?" Eames asked, with a smirk.

Arthur ran a palm over his face. "...Maybe."

"Mate, not being crude or anything, but when was the last time you got some p-"

"Eames, when you have two kids, it's hard to find the time to..." Arthur paused. "...Satisfy certain needs."

"How long?" Eames asked bluntly.

"...Long enough." Arthur brought his arm up and checked his watch. "Ok, we should get going." He eyed the Forger, his eyes suspicious. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?"

Eames rolled his eyes and patted Arthur affectionately on the shoulder. "Arthur, you upset me! I love those children dearly...almost as much as you. Trust me."

Arthur shrugged his shoulder, pushing the hand off. "Ok, well...you know my number if you have any questions."

Both the men walked down the stairs and stood at the front door. Ariadne soon appeared and smiled at Eames.

"Thanks for doing this, Eames. We really appreciate it."

Eames smiled. "No problem, darling. Now, you two kids go and put the fire out while I watch the little ones."

As if on cue, the two children ran in. Arthur bent down and picked up Thomas in his arms, who wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Thomas, you'll be good for Uncle Eames, yes?"

"Yes Daddy."

Arthur grinned. "Good boy. Love you."

"Love you!" Thomas leaned up and kissed his cheek. Arthur bent down and kissed Samantha's forehead.

"You too, sweetie."

"Ok, Daddy."

Eames watched in fascination as the small family said their goodbyes. He honestly admired Arthur for creating something so perfect. Having a family was something Eames had never personally planned on trying until a bit later, if at all. But he felt some sense of pride at watching Arthur build this for himself. That was one thing he admired about the young Point Man.

"Bye Eames!" Ariadne waved.

"Yeah, bye Eames. Remember what I said."

Eames gave a small salute with his hand before Arthur shut the door. Ariadne crossed her arms.

"What did you say?" She asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Nothing," Arthur said, wrapping his arm around her as they walked to the car. "Just a few words of warning."

Ariadne smiled and leaned closer into him, enjoying the warm embrace. "You should trust him more."

"Ari, I don't trust Eames with a paperclip. Let alone with our children."

* * *

Eames turned and bent down. "So kids. What mischief shall we get up to tonight?" As he looked closer, he saw that the small boy's eyes were watering. He looked towards Samantha. "What's up with him?"

Samantha put her arm around her younger brother, pulling him into a hug (which Eames would have found rather cute, if he wasn't silently panicking).

"Sometimes he misses Daddy when he goes away," she explained.

Eames ran a hand through his hair. "Well...what can we do?"

Samantha made a thoughtful face. "Well..." A grin spread across her face. "Ice cream would be a good start."

"You're playing me, right?" Eames asked, his eyes narrowed.

That accusation quickly faded as Thomas let out a small sob. Eames sighed and stood up. "Fine, fine. Ice cream it is."

Soon, all three were tucking into bowls of assorted ice cream flavours. Eames knew that high amounts of sugar probably wouldn't go well in his favour, but screw it. They didn't call him the Fun Uncle for nothing.

"Feeling better, Tom?" he asked.

Thomas nodded, his mouth now covered in ice cream. "Thanks, Uncle Eames."

"No problem."

A small tune echoed through the house as the phone rang. Eames got up and grabbed the phone from the holder and pressing the call button.

"Arthur, stop calling. Everything's fine!"

_"This isn't Arthur. Who's this?" _A woman's voice asked over the line.

Eames leaned against the counter and cleared his throat. "Um, this is the babysitter. Who's this?"

_"What the hell do you mean? Where's Ariadne?"_

"The Mr and Mrs are out for the night."

_"Where are the kids?"_

"I'm watching them."

_"Ah. Well, this is Ariadne's sister."_

Bingo. Eames blinked. "I didn't know Ariadne had a sister."

_"Well I didn't know that she had a British babysitter, but we all learn things." _The voice retorted.

"I guess so," Eames smirked. "Well, I'll let her know you called. Nice to know you exist, Mrs..."

_"My name's Alice. And it's Miss."_

"Well, all the better for me." Time to pull out the big guns. "Listen, my name's Eames, but you can call me _anytime_."

After a gap of silence, a snort of laughter -Eames found it quite adorable- echoed through the phone.

_"You're ridiculous."_ The mystery woman laughed.

He smiled and turned his back slightly so the children wouldn't hear quite so loudly. "Well that's for you to decide. Over dinner, say...Thursday?"

_"...You're asking someone you've just met over the phone to dinner?"_

"Yeah, why not?"

_"Well...because you don't know me. I could be some...300 pound, bitchy weirdo."_

Eames chuckled. "I know you more from this conversation than I knew Arthur after 3 years."

_"What do you know?"_

"Well...at the beginning of the conversation, you said, "What the hell", instead of "What the heck", showing that you're a little feisty. You then went on to ask about the children, showing that you're more loving than, as you put it, bitchy. You're also a little lacking in self-confidence due to the fact that you introduced yourself as Ariadne's sister. I have a feeling that you may also have had childhood sibling rivalry. I'm guessing that you're in your late twenties." He paused. "Alice, are you still with me?"

A small splutter came from the other line. _"That's amazing. What are you, some kind of detective?"_

"Not really. I'm just good with people." He grinned. "So, what do you say to dinner?"

_"...I say that you're completely and utterly-"_

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll get your number from Ariadne."

_"Wait, I never said yes!"_

"But you were going to," Eames smiled. "Anyway, must be getting back to the children. I'll call you."

The voice sighed. _"Very well, Mr Eames. Goodnight."_

"Night."

* * *

"It's beautiful," Ariadne said, taking in the decor of the room. "We may have to come back here."

"Most certainly," Arthur said, stripping off his jacket before walking over and gently wrapping his arms around the petite woman's waist, pressing his lips against her neck.

"Arthur...I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Sorry for what?"

"I feel like I've been neglecting you the past few weeks. It's just a busy time with the kids, and the new designs..."

He silenced her with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her, covering both their bodies in warpth.

"Ari..." He said, pulling away. "...Don't apologise. I understand. We'll just have to find more time to make little moments like these happen." He shrugged. "...Like right now?"

"Now?" She blinked. "Geez, Arthur...I'm kind of tired..."

Arthur's jaw dropped slightly, his shoulder's falling. "...You're kidding me, right?" he asked, his voice filled with dejection.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she reached for his tie, pulling him into her.

"Of course, stupid. You know I want you."

Arthur sighed in relief as he allowed her to pull him into the bedroom.

* * *

"Right kids, these are the family albums, right?" Eames asked, placing down a large armful of books on the table.

Thomas nodded. "Yep."

"What are we doing Uncle Eames?" Samantha asked, her chin in her hand.

Eames handed her a book. "We are playing 'Spot the family member'. I'll say a name, and first person to find them wins a treat."

The excited faces of both children informed him that his plan was working beautifully.

"Ok, let's do a quick practice." Eames shrugged. "Find...Daddy."

Both children flicked open the books and skimmed through the pages at light speed. Thomas raised his hand and held up the book.

"Found him!" he cried.

Eames grinned. "Perfect. Ok, no practice. This is for real." He paused for effect. "...Find me Auntie Alice."

Both books were opened and soon the pages were being shot through. Eames found himself almost jumping in anticipation.

"Found her!" Samantha pushed the album into his hands and pointed at a picture. Eames blinked. It was Christmas, no less than a year before by the look of it. Samantha was photographed by the tree, mid-present opening. Beside her, was a young woman, exactly as Eames had pictured. Long, straight brown hair, just a shade off auburn. She had bright blue eyes, the dead opposite to Ariadne. Full red lips were curved into a smile, and Eames found himself quite shocked to think that she was still a Miss.

"This is Alice?" Eames asked, just above a whisper.

Samantha nodded. " Yes. She's lovely."

"I bet." He slowly placed the picture back in it's hold before shutting the album completely. "Would it bother you if I asked her out to dinner?"

Samantha's eyes widened. "Really? Uncle Eames and Auntie Alice?"

"Well, I'm not your real Uncle, love."

She beamed and clapped her hands together. "That's so cute! Eames and Alice!"

"Ew," Thomas said, his nose wrinkling.

Eames chuckled. "You won't be saying that when you're older, mate. Now, personally, I'm up for building a fort."

* * *

"Wow. That was..."

"Amazing? Mind-blowing? Earth-shattering?" Arthur asked, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I was going to say great, but that works too."

Ariadne stretched out across his bare chest, as content as a house-cat. Arthur ran a hand through her curled hair, enjoying the peace.

Just then, the wood of the bedside table vibrated as Arthur's phone went off. He broke the kiss and mumbled something under his breath. Ariadne only caught "privacy" and "pissed".

"Hello?" he asked, his voice heavy with aggrivation.

_"Arthur! It's Eames!__"_

It took Arthur less than 3 seconds to recodnise the panic and nerves in the Forger's voice, causing him to sit up straight, his shoulders rigid.

"Eames? What? What's happened?" he demanded, causing Ariadne to sit up in turn.

_"Look, it wasn't my fault! The kids, were fine, everything was fine-"_

Arthur was already out of the bed, attempting to dress himself with one hand. "What the hell is happening?" he snapped.

_"I don't know, Samantha- She fell, and I just-"_

"Is she alright? What's wrong?"

_"I have to go. Meet us at the hospital as soon as you can!"_

"The hospital? Eames, what-" His knuckles grew white around the phone as the line went dead. "-Eames! Damn it!"


	22. Out For The Night Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Geez, guys. 118 reviews? That's nuts! Thanks so much! Virtual high fives all around!**

* * *

"I am going to kill that mother f-"

"Arthur, you know that whatever happened probably wasn't his fault."

None the less, Arthur's grip on the wheel did not loosen.

"I hate him. Always have. And now he's just gone and put our daughter in hospital," he spat. "...Just when you think he couldn't get any more idiotic."

Ariadne shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Just get us there."

Arthur gave her a glance before reaching over and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "She'll be okay, Ari."

"Oh I know. I just don't want to hear your bitching and moaning anymore."

**-X-**

Eames sat on the hospital chair, head in hands. Thomas sat beside him perfectly content in rearranging the wilted flowers by Samantha's bedside.

"...Your father is going to castrate me."

Thomas looked up at him, eyes of inoccence. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I won't have a good time for a very long time. Now, do you want a drink or-"

"EAMES!"

Eames' head snapped up and eyes widened. The former Point Man was storming into the room and Eames could only think of the expression "If looks could kill". Eames swallowed and stood up from his seat before backing away calmly into the wall.

"Hello, mate. Listen-"

Arthur turned towards him before shaking his head. "Just be quiet, Eames." He moved quickly towards the bed and kissed Samantha's forehead.

"Hi Daddy!" she smiled.

"Hi, Baby." His expression turned grim as he turned his attention to the large cast on her left arm. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I broke my arm!" she said, just as happy as if she were buying a lollipop.

Ariadne's hand flew up to her mouth. "What?"

Arthur turned on his heel to Eames, who held his hands up in defence.

"Okay, before you start, it wasn't my fault-"

"Go outside," Arthur snapped. "I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Right. 'Course." Eames quickly disappeared out the door, leaving Arthur in a huff.

Ariadne stroked Samantha's hair. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Samantha nodded happily, as if nothing had happened. "Yes, Mommy. It hurt for a while, but it's fine now. I got an X-ray!" She proudly held up her arm. "And I get to wear this cast! Uncle Eames said that people at school can sign it, and-"

"How did this happen?" Arthur asked, taking his place on the nearest chair, Thomas on his lap.

Samantha turned her expression into one of deep thought, an uncanny resemblance to the one Arthur used when he'd look over his notes. Ariadne couldn't help but smile at the familiar expression.

"Well," she said. "I fell off the kitchen table when Thomas and I were playing airplanes. The nurse said I must have landed on it, 'cause the bones snapped!"

"Oh lord," Arthur sighed. "Where was Eames during all this?"

"He was there. He's the one that took us straight to the hospital." Samantha turned her head up to Ariadne. "Mommy, can I have a drink?"

Ariadne nodded. "Of course. Come on Thomas," she said, holding her hand out, which was soon grasped by the small boy. As they left the room, Arthur moved over and placed a light hand on Samantha's good shoulder, rubbing gentle circles.

"You're such a brave girl," he said softly. "Promise that I'll be the first to sign your cast, okay?"

"I promise."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked a young nurse, clipboard in hand. She saw Arthur and smiled polietly.

"I assume you're Mr Connolly," She said, shaking Arthur's hand. "Samantha should be able to go home now, all you need to do is sign some paperwork."

"Thank you."

She looked at Samantha and smiled fondly. "Samantha's very brave. I don't think I'd be able to handle a broken bone like she did."

"Was she in a lot of pain?" Arthur asked.

"Well, breaking any bone is an unpleasent experience. But she shouldn't be in that much discomfort from his point on." She handed Arthur the clipboard and a pen. "Fill these out and just hand them into reception on your way out. Be sure to make an appointment in 2 months so we can get that cast off."

Arthur nodded. "Ok, thanks." He chuckled to himself. "I think Eames should be the one to do all this paperwork."

The nurse turned. "Is Mr Eames the gentleman outside?"

"Unfortunately. This is basically his fault."

She looked confused. "Really? Well I suppose...he did look awfully upset."

Arthur looked up at her in disbelief. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. He seemed to feel just awful. But he seemed to know what he was doing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he rushed down here with both of the children and demanded to see someone. He refused to wait."

Arthur blinked. "He did?"

"He didn't leave her side for one second. In fact, he seemed more worried about the injury than Samantha did. He seems very loving with the children." She paused. "Is he their babysitter?"

"Uncle."

"Ah, that makes sense." She turned and began walking out of the room, before turning once more. "I know it's none of my buisness, but he seems like he really cares about them. He's a good Uncle."

Arthur found himself speechless as she left the room.

"Daddy? I'm tired..." Samantha said, leading off into a small yawn.

"I know, sweetie. Just give us 10 minutes, then we'll go home."

"Talked to Eames yet?" Ariadne asked when she reappeared.

"I was just going to do that now. Here, why don't you start doing these." He handed her the forms and made way for the door.

He found Eames with his head in his hands, looking incredibly ashamed.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Eames."

Eames looked up and rose from his seat. "Arthur, I am so sorry! I should have been watching them closer, but she fell and I couldn't-"

"You're an ass, sometimes."

"I know-"

"-And you're offensive."

"I know, I know-"

"-And sometimes I really hate your guts."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual, but-"

"But I'll be damned if I say that you're a bad Uncle. Because apparently, you're actually very good. Regardless of how many limbs my children break in your care."

Eames blinked. "So...you're _not_ going to hurt me?"

Arthur shrugged in return. "Well, that remains to be seen. You know what they say..." He smirked. "...An arm for an arm."

The pure horror on the Forger's face was enough to make him laugh. "Relax, Eames. Sit down."

Eames complied and sat down immediately. Arthur stood over him, his arms folded. "Eames, I know you didn't mean for that to happen, and _maybe_ it wasn't totally your fault."

"Arthur I am so sorry. I haven't felt this guilty in so long," Eames muttered.

Arthur held his hands up. "Please, let me finish. I'm still mad at you, but the fact that you came through and did what you needed to do was impressive. Thank you."

"I was just panicking and I...wait." He looked up in shock. "-...What?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "...It's my gratitude to you."

Eames stood up. "You've never ever said that to me before."

"Well...I mean it...I think."

A big grin spread itself along Eames' face. "Oh, stick! I love you too!"

"Eames, what the hell are you-AH!"

Eames quickly wrapped his arms around the younger man in a tight (much tighter than it needed to be) bear hug. Arthur kept his arms stiffly at his side, struggling for release.

"Get off of me," he growled.

"Just enjoy the moment." Despite the struggling man beneath him, Eames continued to grin. "Oh, and by the way..." He said quietly. "...I need your sister-in-law's phone number."

* * *

**Oh man, good times. I think I'll do a few more chapters of the kids this age, then start to move on to things a bit older. BUT NOT TOO OLD! I've grown to love these kids. **


	23. Sleepy Boys and Dorky Point Men

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It's time for a little Ariadne and Co, no?**

* * *

_"Oh my god, Ari! Why didn't you tell me about this guy before?"_

Ariadne rolled her eyes. She didn't tell her about Eames for the same reason she didn't introduce Eames to any of her friends. "So you had fun then?"

_"Of course! Eames is so lovely- such a gentleman! He asked me out again on Saturday!"_

"That's great, Alice."

_"Oh, Ari. I really like this guy."_

Ariadne frowned. "Geez, it's only been one date. Maybe you shouldn't be jumping so fast?"

_"I don't know. He seems to like me! And he's funny, he's sweet, he's British, Ari!...BRITISH! And so sexy..."_

"Ew! Alice! You didn't!...Did you?" Ariadne asked in horror.

_"Well..."_

Gasping, Ariadne turned her back against her children to whisper into the phone. "Alice! After one date?"

_"No! God, Ari. Calm down. He didn't try anything if that's what you're implying."_

"Really? That's so...un-Eames."

_"By the way, is that actually his name?"_

Ariadne ran her hand over her face. "I have no idea. Look, Alice, I have to go."

_"Okay- give me love to the family."_

"Will do. Bye."

_"Bye!"_

Ariadne pressed the end call button and leaned against the kitchen counter, twisting the phone in her hand. Of course, of all people, Eames had to be the one to corrupt her sister. A small tug on the bottom of her cardigan alerted her to the figure of a small brown-haired boy.

She smiled. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Mommy, I'm tired..." Thomas said, his sentence leading off into a perfectly timed yawn.

"You wanna go to bed?"

Recieving a small nod, Ariadne picked up the smaller figure and felt his head lean against her shoulder. She walked through the living room, carefully avoiding the messy collection of stuffed animals and colouring pens. Moving into the hallway, she walked forward and gently pushed open the door to Arthur's office, where she found him hunched over his laptop, head falling slightly, his eyes shutting...

"Arthur?"

Her voice alerted the former Point Man, bringing him out of his sleepy daze. He looked at the two figures and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Thomas wants to say goodnight." She smirked. "Maybe you ought to go to bed too."

"I'm not that tired...yet. Here." Ariadne placed Thomas in Arthur's arms. She watched as Arthur placed a kiss on his messy head of dark hair, and clutch the small boy tightly. She always felt pride when she watched Arthur with their children. He was the best father, always showing the upmost affection and love for them. He adored them, she could tell. And seeing how close Arthur and Thomas were always choked her up. They were alike in every possible way, the looks they made, the small mannerisms, even down to the jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Sometimes, when Arthur was away for work, she'd take one look at Thomas and be reminded of his father.

"'Night Daddy," Thomas mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, bud." Arthur ruffled the small boy's hair, but he did not let him down. He simply cradled him in his arms gently, his face buried in the mass of dark hair. Ariadne felt tears spring to her eyes as Arthur all near fell asleep as he held Thomas, who began snoring softly. She was half temped to run back into the kitchen and grab the camera, all to snap a few pictures of the adorable moment. But instead, she walked over and lightly placed her hand on Arthur's shoulder. He stirred and looked up, giving her a soft smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll take him up."

He stood up and gently slung Thomas over his shoulder. He snuck Ariadne a quick kiss as he walked out of the room. Ariadne hovered for a moment before walking out and going back into the living room, where Samantha was sitting at the table, colouring. Ariadne stood over her and admired her handy work.

"That's good," she said, pointing to a particularly colourful drawing of a house with rainbow roof-tiles.

"Thanks. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and Daddy meet?"

Ariadne sighed and sat on the couch. "Well...Uncle Cobb introduced us. We worked together."

"Did you love him when you met him?"

Ariadne smirked. "Actually, not really. I liked him, but I was very cynical about love. I guess I was younger and I questioned things more. But your Daddy, he was strange. Hard working, professional...I guess I just figured that he wouldn't be the type of person that would fall in love easily. He was kind of a dork," she whispered.

"Hey!"

Ariadne turned her head towards the door, where Arthur was staring in at the scene, a small pout on his face. He walked in and sat on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Ariadne smiled and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"I was not a dork," he defended. "And by the way, I believe in love like some people believe in Santa."

"What do you mean "believe in Santa"?" Samantha asked in confusion.

Arthur caught the harsh glare Ariadne sent him, causing him to backtrack.

"Oh, um, nothing, honey. But really, I wasn't as cynical as your mother. The moment she walked in, I knew that I was going to marry her."

"Really?"

Ariadne folded her arms across her chest. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. She was beautiful..." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Smart..." Another on her nose. "...Brilliant..." Once more on her jawline. "And I knew deep down that we would both end up together. And I would personally make that happen."

Samantha was deep in the conversation, and she looked up at her father with a mask of intrest. "How, Daddy?"

Arthur grinned and looked at Ariadne, a secret smile spreading on his face. "A kiss."

In response, Ariadne rolled her eyes. "He decided in the middle of a job that he would kiss me. Actually, if I'm more accurate, _steal _a kiss."

Samantha's nose wrinkled in confusion. "How?"

Arthur gave Ariadne a sly smile and began leaning forward towards her lips. "Like this-"

He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, soothing kiss. She did nothing but melt into it, ignoring a small _ew _from Samantha. It was only when she felt Arthur's tongue gently run over her lips that she gently pushed him away in fear of corrupting their daughter's mind...and eyes.

Samantha stared wide-eyed at the two adults. "Ok, I'm going to bed," she said, before running out of the room.

Arthur smiled and turned to Ariadne again, catching her lips once more. Ariadne broke the kiss and began leaving light ghost kisses along his neck.

It wasn't until she noticed the small frown on his face that she stopped.

"You really thought I wasn't the 'fall in love' type?" he asked, his voice quiet.

She shrugged. A small gesture, since she wasn't sure whether she'd actually hurt the man's feelings. "Not at first. You just seemed too...into your work. You just didn't seem like the type of guy who would want something like this in the future." She spoke slowly, considering the words before she spoke.

"I have a heart, Ari. A heart that you make beat faster everyday. I know I come off as a workaholic- and perhaps a heartless thief, but that's not me. I feel things, and I know how to love. The moment you walked into the warehouse that day, I know I had to have you in my life. The first time I went under with you, I was so taken away by your designs...your brilliant, creative mind." He smiled sadly. "But I knew I couldn't have you until the job was done. Believe me, those were the hardest few weeks of my life," he admitted. "But you can't ever think that I don't want something like this. I've always wanted this. I've always dreamt of Thomas, Samantha...and you." He ran a hand over her cheek, brushing her skin softly, as if she were a delicate doll that needed the upmost care. That would break easily if he were too rough. "Always and forever, you."

"How corny!" she giggled. Seeing the dejection on his face, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his nose. "But I like it."

"Hmm." He paused. "You really thought I was a dork?"

She shrugged. "Kind of. But you were also charming, chivalrous, smart..."

"Sexy?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She smiled. "Very."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed. Just to let you know- I'm going away for 4 days tomorrow, so there will be no updates until I get back. Thank you so much to all the reviews so far, and thanks for reading!**


	24. Unexpected Arrival Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION. **

**I'm back! This is an elaboration on one of the previous chapters as requested by I-Bag-Production, who has also been incredibly supportive in the writing of this story. Here is a virtual hug _0_ That kind of looks like a person hugging, with the head and the arms sticking out...ANYWAY moving on. **

**We're moving up the timeline now, guys. Hope you're ready for these kids to do some growing up. Geez, I'm not. I love Samantha and Thomas!**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"When you were my age, what did you want to be?"

Arthur frowned and sunk further into the couch. An eight year old Thomas sat beside him, wondering eyes staring back up.

"Well," Arthur said, letting his arm fall around the younger boy. "I wanted to be lots of things. Policeman, doctors...I believe I even wanted to be an astronaut at one point."

Thomas entwined his fingers around each other in a silent tangle. "Yeah, but did you ever know that you were born to do something?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Arthur countered.

Thomas shrugged. "Because I'm trying to think of who to be when I grow up."

The former Point Man smiled to himself. "Who to be? Thomas, you don't have to be anyone else but yourself."

"But what if I wanted to be someone important?" Thomas replied, climbing up onto his father's lap. "Or someone talented, or someone special?"

"Hey-" Arthur poked his son's shoulder. "-You are special. You are the most special person I know."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Even more than Sam?"

Crafty eight year olds.

Arthur backtracked under pressure, not wanting to give anything that would allow Thomas to tease his older sister with. "Well, Sam's special in a different way. What I'm saying is that you don't need to be anymore special than you already are."

In response, the younger boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not that special."

Arthur matched his look with his own, narrowing his eyes. "Oh yeah? Let me tell you a story."

"Oh great..."

"No, this is a good one. I promise."

* * *

Arthur stood in the kitchen, hovering over a hot stove. Samantha was at Cobb's house for the night, having a sleepover with Phillipa. Well, hopefully it was Phillipa, and not...James. Arthur shuddered as he opened a packet of pasta and poured it into the boiling water.

Ariadne was expecting to go into labour within the next month. She was calm, too calm. Arthur couldn't stand it, and found himself tapping at the floor, or drumming his fingers on any near surface he could find, running through the plans again and again in his head. They were about to have a new arrival. A new baby, a new child. And as much as he loved Samantha, Arthur was scared shitless. They'd become cocky this time, too self-assured in their ability to handle the birth process.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and saw Ariadne hobbling into the kitchen, her large baby bump throwing off her balance completely. He was at her side then, holding her arm and gently guiding her to the kitchen table, before pulling a chair out for her and helping her finally take a seat.

"Feeling okay?" he asked. "No pains? No forceful kicks? No-"

"Quit it!" Ariadne smiled, lightly hitting his arm. Taking the chance to grab her hand, he brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"Sorry," he mumbled, tangling his fingers through hers. "I'm just nervous."

"How come I'm the one that's going to give birth, and you're nervous?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry."

"...Sorry."

"Arthur!" Ariadne sighed, pulling his hand down and bringing it to her stomach. "Feel that?"

Sure enough, Arthur's hand spread against her pregnant belly, feeling small tremors and flutters of the life inside of her. He blinked and bent down, pressing his head gently against her bump. Feeling the kicks always took his breath away.

"Talk," Ariadne insisted. "I love it when you talk to him."

Arthur looked up and gave her an inquisitive look. "Him? How do you know it's a boy?"

She shrugged in response. "I don't. I just have a feeling. Now talk."

Feeling a little bashful, Arthur ducked his head down and let it rest gently on her stomach, trying to igore the awkward feeling of talking to a bump.

"Um...hello again," he mumbled. "...So...how 'bout that airplane food? Ow!" Arthur rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head where Ariadne had smacked.

"Be serious!" Ariadne demanded.

"Ok." Arthur adjusted his seating and began rubbing his hand in gentle circles over the unborn child. "Well, I guess that we're going to see you soon. I hope we're all ready for it. Listen..." He smiled to himself. "Take it easy on your Mom, okay? I know that child birth can't be easy."

"Damn right."

"But regardless," Arthur continued. "It'll all be worth it." Pausing, he felt another kick from under his head. "I can't wait to be your Daddy. Samantha can't wait to see you, and Mommy- well, Mommy is going to love you so much. Just like me. Even though you're still a tiny little person, I love you already."

Affectionately, Ariadne placed her hand on the nape of Arthur's head and began running her hands through his hair. It was normally stiff from abnormal amounts of hair gel, but the stress and tension of the day had his hands constantly running though his hair, scruffing it up. Ariadne found herself thankful for the ocasional soft hair.

Arthur, still deep in conversation, continued. "Now listen, and take this seriously. Don't take advice from Uncle Eames. That's my job. Besides, the man can't tell his ABC's from his 123's." He sighed heavily. "I suppose that's it. We'll see you soon, but don't take too long, because your Mommy and I want to be able to hold you as soon as possible." At that point, he kissed her stomach gently and raised from the ground, before giving Ariadne a challenging look. "Was that alright?"

Ariadne grinned. "That was perfect. "

"Thanks."

"Now go finish dinner."

Smiling, Arthur kissed her head before retreating back into the kitchen. As he stood over the counter, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He turned the stove off and began further continuation of making dinner, well unaware of the fact that what seemed like perfect bliss would soon turn into rapid chaos.

Arthur never minded talking to the unborn baby. They'd started that when Ariadne was pregnant with Samantha. Cobb had suggested it, saying that he and Mal used to talk to their children all the time when Mal was pregnant. Of course, being a heavily pregnant nervous wreck, Ariadne insisted that they try it. Arthur never knew what to say first, but he soon grew into it. He thought it was rather touching the way that their child would learn the sound of their voices. Now, with a second baby along the way, they'd got into the habit of speaking to it almost every day. Even Samantha began talking to her unborn sibling.

Then, just as sudden as a kick, the realisation hit him. Soon, they would have a new baby in the house. Another reminder that everyday, Arthur grew furthur and furthur away from the lonely life he used to lead.

Arthur barely had time to register before the next few sounds hit his ears.

The sound of the chair scraping backwards and toppling onto the floor.

The sound of smashing glass.

Ariadne's scream.

There wasn't even a pause as Arthur turned and ran back into the dining room, fearing the absolute worst. As he appeared, he saw Ariadne bent over the table, her arm wrapped as tight as it could around her belly, her face contorted in pain.

"Arthur..." she hissed through gritted teeth. "...It...hurts..."

He was by her side, grabbing her shoulders between his hands, trying to swallow down the fear that was slowly rising in his throat. "What hurts?"

She gripped the side of his arm tightly, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. "...Something's wrong! The baby- help-" Gasping loudly, she doubled over and wrapped her hands around the table, her knuckles turning white.

Arthur knew what he had to do. "I'll be right back, get to the car," he instructed, trying to keep his voice level.

"Don't...don't leave me!" she cried.

"Ari, listen to me-" He caught her eyes in a worried gaze. "I need you to get to the car while I get the keys. I'm seconds behind you, alright?"

* * *

"Arthur! Tom! Dinner!" Ariadne's voice called from the kitchen.

Arthur jumped up from the couch. "Come on, bud."

Thomas remained in his seat, completely motionless, eyes wide. Arthur looked at him, amused.

"Told you it was a good story."

* * *

**Review please! Part 2 up ASAP.**


	25. Unexpected Arrival Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Sorry it's been a while since this story has been updated. Keep an eye out for 'Can't Be Dreamers'! Should be up within the next few days. Many thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

For the large extent of dinner, Arthur decided to eat incredibly slow, much to the torture of Thomas, who was sitting at the end of the table, his foot tapping in annoyance.

Finally, he cracked. "DAD! Come on!" he cried.

"Let me finish," Arthur said, his voice teasing.

Ariadne quirked a curious eyebrow. "What were you two doing?"

"Just telling him a story."

"Uh-oh," Samantha said, rolling her eyes. "Is it a Mom and Dad story, an Uncle Cobb and Dad story, or an Uncle Eames and Dad story?"

Arthur gave her a funny look. "When do I ever tell Eames and Dad stories?" he defended, pointing his fork at her.

Samantha shrugged. "You don't, Mom does."

Arthur turned his head and gave Ariadne an annoyed look, to which Ariadne simply shrugged her shoulders and blinked. "What?"

Sighing, Arthur shook his head and looked at an egar Thomas, then to his now empty plate. "Right, I'm done. Let's go."

"Finally!" Thomas cried, half jumping from his seat. "Thanks, Mom!" he waved, before running from the room.

Arthur smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on Ariadne's head. "Thanks, Ari."

"Ew," Samantha's nose crinkled in disgust. Arthur chuckled and placed his hand on Samantha's head. She gently batted him off, before he turned and left the dining room. He found Thomas exactly where he expected, sitting on the couch, shifting and waiting for the story to continue. Arthur sat down and streched his arms above his head.

"Where were we?"

"Hospital," Thomas replied, lifting his legs onto the couch.

"Oh, right. Okay, so, we got to the hospital..."

* * *

Arthur never wanted to be scared. He knew that it wouldn't help any situation to blow everything out of proportion, and nor would it calm the other people involved. But as they drove to the hospital, he was well and truly terrified. He tried to talk to Ariadne as they drove, speaking words of reassurance and comfort as calmly as he could. Fortunately, the nearest hospital was only ten minutes away by car, and Arthur managed to make it in five. He's rushed Ariadne into the building and caught the attention of the nearest doctor.

Now, he was pacing the hallways, waiting for results. Hoping, praying that everything would be alright. He decided that calling Cobb would be the next best step.

_"Hello?"_ The former Extractor had asked.

Arthur's breathing picked up pace."Cobb? It's me. Listen, Ari and I are at the hospital."

Cobb had picked up the strain in the younger man's voice. "_Is everything alright?"_

Shaking his head, Arthur began to ramble. "I don't know. Everything was fine, then Ari said that she was in pain, so I brought her here," he spoke in a rushed voice. "We're waiting for results, now."

_"Do you want me to bring Samantha down?"_

"No, don't. I don't want her to get upset. Just...don't say anything. Please."

_"Okay. Are you alright?"_

"No," Arthur breathed, his voice shaking. "I have no idea what's going on Cobb. This shouldn't be happening."

_"Arthur, don't panic. Just try and get some info. The best thing you can do now is be there for Ariadne."_

"You're right. I guess I'm just...worried. What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to the baby, or Ari-"

_"Art, 'what if's' are not going to help you. Don't freak out until you know what's happening."_

"...You're right. Look, I have to go. I'll call you later."

_"Alright. Good luck."_

"Thanks."

Pressing the end call button on his phone, Arthur's shoulder's fell in a heavy sigh. He quickly returned back into the room, where Ariadne was lying on the bed, hissing through her teeth at the pain.

Swallowing, Arthur sat by her beside. "Ari, listen to me," he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "You're going to be okay."

"The…baby…" She groaned, clinging onto his hand tighter.

"The baby will be fine," he assured. The brave face he had worn for her was slowly slipping, as the anxious feeling in his gut was growing by the second. "I just called Cobb. I told him not to bring Samantha down."

"Good," Ariadne breathed.

"Mr and Mrs Connolly." A voice from the door caught both Arthur and Ariadne's attention. A familiar Doctor was standing by the doorway, clipboard in hand, his face an undetectable blank expression. He walked in, and gave them both an attempt of a smile. "I'm Doctor Harper."

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, unwilling to let the conversation lead to normal pleasantries.

"It seems the baby is having some breathing problems," Harper said with a frown. "The most likely cause is that the placenta is wrapped around the neck. That'll be why you're feeling discomfort."

"Discomfort?" Ariadne growled. "It's more than a little discomfort!"

"Ari," Arthur said, attempting to calm her. "What does that mean?" he asked, his face creasing with worry.

"It means we're going to have to deliver now."

The words echoed in Arthur's head, sending both him and Ariadne into silence. They hadn't even considered the possiblity for an early delivery. That wasn't part of the plan. And with no medical expertise expanding beyond the removal of a bullet, Arthur was brought to a blank of any facts.

Quickly, he began to deny it. "What? No, that's not possible, she's at least-"

"I know it sounds strange, but it's not uncommon. Premature delivery via C-section is our main option right now."

Arthur looked down towards Ariadne, who was biting her lip. He nodded his head toward the door, silently ordering a moment alone with the doctor. When they were both out of Ariadne's earshot, Arthur turned to the older man.

"What's the other option?" he asked, his voice hushed.

Dr Harper frowned, and sighed heavily, letting his shoulders fall. "Mr Connolly, either we deliver now, or we don't deliver at all."

Arthur needed no elaboration on that. He heard those words clearly. His mind and eyes wondered over to his wife, who was gazing around the room at the shuffling nurses worriedly, her eyes wide with fear. Arthur turned his back once more. "Will she be okay? I mean, is it safe for Ariadne?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of your wife," the man assured, giving Arthur a small smile. He walked away then, leaving Arthur in silence. No matter which professional opinion Arthur got, he still felt unsettled.

Sighing, Arthur turned and walked towards the hospital bed, and gave Ariadne a weak smile. "Ari? Are you ready?" he asked, weary of her response.

She instantly gave him a wide-eyed look. "No! Arthur-" She began shaking her head, frantic. "- We can't! We're not prepared!"

He nodded, bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Yes, we are. You can do this, and I'll be right here. Okay?"

Ariadne was silent for a moment, while Arthur waited patiently for her response. Finally, she nodded, her lips spread into a thin line.

* * *

They ended up in the delivery room, Ariadne's hand gripping Arthur's so tightly, that he could swear she was drawing blood. But he didn't once complain, or tell her to let go. The small green screen they had set up was preventing Arthur from seeing what they were doing, but he wasn't particularly sure he wanted to.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I love you."

She tilted her head slightly, and gave him a small smile. "I love you, too."

"Almost there..."

Arthur and Ariadne waited silently for a confirmation. After what seemed like hours, a cry rippled throughout the room, sending a wave of shock up Arthur's spine. He looked over, his breath catching in his throat.

It was a perfect little baby. Smaller than they'd expected, but perfect none the less. The little face was scrunched up into an angry howl, causing Arthur to smile.

"Here we go. Here he is."

Arthur blinked. "He? It's...I...a boy?" he repeated.

"Sure is."

Arthur turned to Ariadne, his face a mask of astonishment.

"You were right," he stated.

Ariadne smiled. "Of course I was."

He turned, expecting to be handed his baby, but instead, his boy had disappeared from their sight. Arthur and Ariadne watched in confusion as people began hustling around them, swaddling the baby with blankets.

"Wha-" Ariadne grew silent as the little baby was soon taken from the room, her arms feeling decidedly empty. She quickly grasped the material of Arthur's shirt, her fists beginning to shake in worry.

"Where are they taking him? Where are they going with my son?" he demanded, quickly furious that neither him or his wife had been able to hold their new baby.

"Just for observation," Dr Harper calmly replied. "A few tests, just to be safe. He's a little weak, but completely fine."

"Follow him," Ariadne ordered, her eyes glued to the door.

Arthur frowned, unsure of whether he should leave his wife in this state. "Ari, I-"

"Now!" she snapped.

* * *

"Never mess with a woman who's just had a baby."

"Dad!"

"Sorry. Anyway..."

* * *

Arthur waited at the doorway of a smaller room for a moment, allowing the medical staff to do what they needed. There was nothing he could help with, so staying out of the way was his only option. He waited until the room started to clear, before he walked in and finally got another look at his newly born baby. When he caught sight, his breath caught in his throat.

He was tiny. Small needles had been placed into his arms, while a machine at the side beeped out heart rates, blood pressures. Arthur's history with needles and sedation had been far too great for him to see his son like this. He reached down and ran his thumb lightly across the little one's cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here." Reaching behind him, Arthur pulled up a chair, and sat right beside the cot. Looking at the side, he could see the name clearly written across the form.

"Sir, what's the name?" A young nurse asked from behind, a form ready in her hand.

"Oh. Um..." Arthur's brain flickered. They still hadn't agreed on a name yet. But there was one, however, that had been mentioned a few times throughout the name debating. It had stuck in Arthur's mind as one of his favourites. "...Thomas."

"Thank you." And with that, the nurse walked out of the room.

Arthur stared down, watching the baby in fascination. His little chest was moving up and down slowly, taking tiny but destinctive breaths. His eyes remained shut. Yes, Arthur had been right. He was most certainly, a Thomas.

"Open your eyes," Arthur pleaded. "Please, open your eyes."

For a while, nothing happened, until the little fingers began to open, and soft, quiet noises began to surface. Arthur watched in silence as tiny eyes began to flicker, before opening slowly to reveal sharp, dark eyes. Both sets of eyes stared at each others for several minutes, Arthur in fascination, Thomas in curiousity. Arthur's face spread into a distinctive smile, before he reached in and allowed a tiny set of hands to grasp onto his finger.

"Hello, baby."

* * *

Thomas blinked. "Wow. It was that hard?"

"Yes. But it was worth it," Arthur smiled, ruffling his son's mass of dark brown hair. "Told you, you're special."

"Dad, stop," the younger boy waved him off. When Arthur pulled his arm away, Thomas looked up at him with curosity. "Do you think you would have preferred another girl?"

Arthur shook his head. "Of course not. I'm perfectly happy with my boy."

Thomas shrugged. "Sam's not as strong as me, or as smart," he said with a dimpled grin.

"Yes, alright, let's not make your head bigger than it is," Arthur mumbled. "Now go finish your homework."

Thomas nodded and jumped from the couch, leaving his father with a moment of peace. As Arthur reached for the remote, Thomas stopped at the doorway, leaning back slightly.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Thomas grinned. "...'Love you."

Arthur looked up, and just caught sight of a green sweatshirt running up the stairs. He smiled to himself. "Love you too."


	26. Nervous Fathers and Calming Mothers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Just a bit of fun, this chapter. Not up to my normal writing standards, but this needed to be written. As always, reviews are always read and appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur sat by the kitchen counter, deeply engaged in his copy of the paper. Ariadne stood over the oven, also deep in thought at the creation of a new meal. Arthur was enjoying the peace with his wife, a rare few moments at the end of the evening.

"Alice called," Ariadne said absent-mindedly. "She said that she wanted to come over for Christmas."

"Hmm," Arthur mumbled. "That means she'll bring Eames."

Ariadne smiled over her shoulder. "Of course."

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs caused Arthur to roll his eyes, as he had told both kids many times not to run down the stairs. Soon, Samantha waltzed into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter. Ariadne gave her a smile.

"Sam, have you got enough money for tonight?" she asked.

Samantha nodded and gave her mother a large grin. "Yep. Thanks, Mom."

Hearing the conversation, Arthur peaked over the top of his newspaper. "Where are you going?" he asked, trying to hide the obvious curiosity in his voice.

Samantha turned and gave him an innocent smile. "James Cobb is taking me to the movies."

"Ah, right," Arthur replied half-heartedly, turning his attention back to his paper. It wasn't until he re-evaluated what she'd said that he looked up once more, his eyes slightly wider than before. "...Wait, what?"

Samantha was already halfway towards the front hall. Arthur was quickly behind her, not fully understanding the situation as much as he wanted to.

"Sam? Sweetie, is Uncle Cobb going to be with you?" he persisted.

She turned, and shrugged. "No."

"Phillipa?" he asked, secretly hoping.

"No."

Arthur blinked. "...Just you and...James."

"Yes," she replied, eyeing over Arthur's suddenly tense form. "That is okay, right? Mom said that it was fine."

"...Oh...yeah. Totally...cool," Arthur said, choked out.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yep." His voice was slightly higher than usual. "Just two cousins...having fun."

Rolling her eyes, Samantha leaned against the stairway railing. "Dad, we're not actually cousins."

"I know that." Arthur decided that he needed to swallow whatever it was that he was feeling, and play it cool. "Have...fun," he attempted.

"Thanks." Samantha gave him a smile, one that reminded him of Ariadne's. A sharp, muscial tone echoed through the hallway, breaking the silence between the two. Arthur glared at the door as if it were the entrance to Hell. Samantha stood up straight, and gave Arthur an expectant look. "That's James."

She began moving toward the door, but Arthur placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it, you go get your coat," he offered.

Samantha sent him anonther smile before quickly disappearing up the stairs. "Thanks, Dad," she called.

Arthur took a moment to compose himself before finally moving toward the door. Swallowing, he turned the handle and opened the door, reminding to keep a set barrier between the outside and inside of the house, ready to slam the door shut if necessary.

But alas, it was the familiar blonde boy that he had seen many times before. He'd known James Cobb since his birth, and had endured endless babysitting hours and birthday parties.

James gave him a smile, his blue eyes incredibly similar to his father's. "Hi, Uncle Arthur!" he greeted with a small wave.

"Hello James," Arthur replied, trying to force down his unnaturally stale voice.

"How's life?" James asked politely.

Arthur's arms folded across his chest. "Good. How's Dom?"

"He's good."

"...Good."

The light conversation quickly died a slow, painful death into an awkward gap. James placed his hands in his coat pockets. Arthur knew it was cold, but if he thought it warm enough to take his daughter to the movies, then he could freaking wait outside.

"Hey James!" Samantha suddenly chirped from behind Arthur.

"Hey Sam," James greeted, wearing a full grin.

Samantha leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek, before rushing out of the door. "Let's go-"

"Wait!" Arthur cried, gripping the door. Both teenagers turned their heads over their shoulders and gave him an expectant look. "...Be back by ten. Nine...eight."

"Dad," Samantha groaned.

"Nine, nine," Arthur sighed in retort, finally letting his head fall in shame.

"Bye Dad!" Samantha called, skipping down the garden steps.

"Love you!" Arthur called. He waited for the return he never recieved, as both youngsters were making their way down the street, deep in conversation. Arthur remained still before a moment, before he gave up and shut the door with a little more force than necessary. He instantly began walking to the kitchen, a little more fire in his steps than normal. He found Ariadne over the stove, frowning into the pot.

"Ari. What the hell was that?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

She looked up. "What was what?"

"_Do you have enough money_?" he mocked, his voice impossibly high in intimidation of his wife. "Just send her off and don't tell me anything about it," he argued, folding his arms across his front once more.

Ariadne's eyes narrowed, wondering if he'd finally lost it. After a moment, she blinked and let her spoon fall onto the counter before she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her husband's lean frame. "...Oh Arthur!" she cooed. "You think this is a date! How cute!"

"Ari, please," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know what a date is, I went on a fair few with you. Remember how _those_ turned out."

Ariadne pulled away, her eyes wide in horror. "She's thirteen!"

"If it's not a date, then what is it?"

"Two friends going out for the night!"

Arthur blinked. "...That's it?"

"Yes! I promise." Ariadne gave him a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around his chest. "You don't have to worry about that stuff for a while."

"Oh." His head dropped in embarrassment. "But Eames said-"

"Oh, whatever. You're going to take parenting advice from Eames? He's a child himself."

Arthur nodded. "True."

"If it makes you feel any better, Cobb called and said he was picking them up afterwards."

"Yeah," Arthur scoffed. "After what?"

"After the drug exchange." Seeing the sudden horror in Arthur's eyes, Ariadne giggled. "Relax."

Sighing, Arthur leaned closer into her petite frame. "You're right." A small smirk spread across his face. "Now give me a kiss."

Ariadne barely had time to contemplate what had been said before she was being pulled into a loving kiss by the former Point Man. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself onto the tips of her toes, before pulling away. Arthur smirked into her mouth before kissing the tip of her nose.

"What a line," Ariadne teased.

"Got your attention in the first place, didn't it?" he retorted.

Waving him away, Ariadne turned to return to her cooking. "Whatever."


End file.
